The Massage
by asouldreams
Summary: While working on her thesis; Hermione gets moderately distracted. Minerva/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, I know…another story…but I swear, I have been working on all my other open ones (except for Heartfelt Confessions) and will be posting another chapter of Bonding as planned next weekend, and HLFM mid-week. As for this one, it's just a plain clichéd romance with no angst, no emotional upheaval and very little in regards to drama ~ practically unthinkable, huh? Well...see for yourself ;)  
_

_The Massage_

The last few weeks had been, at best, tedious. Between her classes, helping George and Percy at the shop, apartment hunting with Ron and her part time job at Valanor's Library which normally enabled her a few hours of study time, except…of course, this week.

With a sigh, she shoved her hand through her hair, tired…and behind. She could hear the boys outside playing, Ginny's voice intermixing with theirs, and she fought down a wave of envy. It wouldn't help her finish her twenty foot roll of parchment due tomorrow, of which, only ten feet was written.

Rocking her head to the left and right to try and ease the tension, she picked up her quill only to hear the door open. She didn't bother turning around, _he_ had already been in here four times in the span of an hour badgering her about joining them. "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you, that I _have _to get this done tonight?"

"My apologies Miss Granger, I was merely looking for an empty room for a few moments."

Hermione's head whipped around, chestnut locks sliding across her cheek; as horrified brown eyes searched out for the venerable woman whose distinct voice had spoken merely a moment ago. One that she knew far too well from her years while at Hogwarts. An apology already falling from her lips as her eyes finally found the woman whom she had expected to be in her traditional emerald robes, "I'm sorry Headmistress…" But she wasn't wearing emerald robes, or any robes for that matter, rather a pair of navy slacks and a yellow linen v-neck shirt with her hair in a plait down her back; the rest of her apology uttered barely louder than a whisper. "I had believed you were someone else."

"I gathered as much." Her eyes darted to the parchment behind the younger woman. "I'll leave you to your paper."

Hermione felt horrible for snapping at Minerva, "Actually," She rolled her head to the side, "I need a break."

Minerva quirked her brow, "From your tone, I'd say you've had several unexpected ones already."

"Interruptions." Hermione sighed, "To be honest, I shouldn't have come, but then I'd be asked why. And you?" She nodded to the Headmistress, "In muggle London today?"

Minerva had hoped to avoid this very line of questioning upon arriving, but it seemed that was not to be the case. "My family owns a small textile factory and I was touring the plant today."

She nodded, "It suits you."

"Pardon?" Minerva asked confused.

"You're outfit," Hermione couldn't help but notice how well it did suit the elder witch, "Suits you." The shirt was tailored, thinning at the waist…

"Thank you."

"Why don't you ever wear non-wizarding robes?" Hermione questioned, "I've never seen you in anything but…" At this Minerva smiled, "Either black or emerald robes except at functions."

"Quite." She agreed, "Now, if you will excuse me." Minerva turned and was about to leave, but Hermione's lilt brought her to a standstill.

"What do you know of 'Ulysses Theories on inanimate to animate transfigurations and the theory he postulates regarding their soul?'"

Despite her unease about being '_underdressed'_ in the presence of a former student, she found the topic appealing and the idea of a debate with the brilliant young woman welcome; and she turned around, intrigued. "Professor Mylian's mid-term thesis?"

Hermione nodded, "It spawned quite the debate last Thursday."

"As it did at our conference last month." Minerva remarked, "And your views?"

She held up her wine glass, "Perhaps a discussion best had with a drink?"

Minerva eyed the glass, brow quirked and she found the notion…far more pleasing than spending hours talking of superfluous minutia with varying members of the Weasley family; not that she minded, but it was nice upon occasion to discuss a topic that challenged the mind. With a wave of her wand, an etched glass appeared next to the partially empty bottle of wine. "Which stance are you taking in your paper?" She asked as the bottle magically poured itself into her glass before long fingers elegantly picked up the work of art she created.

"Neither." She replied, "As I once read an obscure paper that I find myself believing with greater regularity."

"Oh?" Minerva questioned as she took a seat opposite, "By who and what is the basis of their theory?"

"Energy." Hermione easily replied, a hint of mischief in her voice. "Perhaps you have heard of it?"

"That is an old theory, and if I am not mistaken," Her eyes sparkled, "And I assure you I am not, unfinished."

"And I find myself often wondering, why?" Hermione edged closer, "It is a brilliant idea, but after the initial trials, you didn't conduct any follow-up trials or any farther publications."

"Lack of time." Minerva replied, easily stepping aside to avoid the question. "Under what pretense are you arguing Ulysses Theories?"

"That energy itself is alive, and is the basis for the soul."

"And Miranda's response?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know." And then nodded her head towards the parchment, "But I'll know soon enough."

"And it is due, when?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

Curious, Minerva's gaze drifted to the long sheaf of paper. "Do you mind?"

"No at all, but…" Hermione cast a glance at the parchment, "Afterwards, I hope you'll be willing to give some insights into your theory and how it relates to Ulysses'."

Minerva consented with the briefest of nods before summoning the paper. Hermione watched as the paper drifted across the room in haste to a waiting hand, while Minerva donned on her signature rectangular gold-rimmed glasses. Emerald eyes went to drop to begin scanning the paper, but stopped and glanced back up to the younger woman's, "The day will come when you too shall need to wear these."

Mirth lined brown eyes, "I believe my arms are long enough for the foreseeable future."

"We shall see." Minerva retorted, her eyes reading the familiar script. "Though with your reading habits, they will not be too long…for much longer." She dryly remarked.

Hermione barely contained her chuckle from Minerva's remark, enjoying the formidable woman's more personal side. A side she so rarely displayed, and one that was intriguing to the younger woman. "And I'm sure you are referencing a healer's journal and not your own personal experience."

Minerva never glanced up, but the smile tugging at her lips was noticeable. "If only that were the case." A hint of amusement still lacing her voice, "However, there is some satisfaction in knowing that a day will come when you too shall require reading glasses, and while I am quite a bit older, I am still young enough to be alive to see that day arrive."

Hermione scoffed, "You are not that much older than I."

"Clearly you're perception is off by a few decades." Minerva stated as she returned to her reading, fingers absently rolling the parchment forward. "As I am over fifty years your senior."

"You don't look it." Hermione's remark easily drawing Minerva's attention from the paper, "Perhaps ten or fifteen years, certainly not fifty."

"You are aware that witches and wizards age differently than muggles."

Hermione gave a nod, "Hence my comment. While you may _be _older, you don't _look_ that much older."

Minerva fought back the retort upon her tongue and merely replied, "Well then, thank you."

However, Hermione had seen the briefest of hesitation. "That isn't what you were going to say. Was it?"

"No, it was not."

A smile crinkled across Hermione's lips as she set her now empty glass down, "I'm waiting."

Minerva's eyes remained fixed upon her read, her voice light as she responded. "Only that my statement had been erroneous, as your sight is already beginning to wane."

Hermione leaned forward, "If you were to dress as you are now, and walk through the streets of London; I guarantee you would turn most heads as you are a beautiful woman." Hermione's voice having turned soft as her eyes raked over the soft lines of her previous professor.

Minerva chuckled, "I have neither the inclination nor desire to indulge in such foolish notions."

"Then you are married?" Hermione asked, using her response as an opening.

Minerva's eyes momentarily faltered as she glanced upwards. "No." She answered succinctly, unwilling to broach the topic further. However, Hermione had other ideas as she asked on.

"With someone?"

"No." Minerva stated and as Hermione opened her mouth again, Minerva expanded her answer; reluctantly. "Nor have I been for several years, since Amelia's death."

"Amelia…Bones?" Hermione asked, mildly shocked by the revelation.

"Yes." Minerva sighed, "We had been married for eighteen years prior to her death…and I have not been interested in seeking companionship since then."

Hermione breathed deeply, "I am sorry." She cleared her throat. "I had…no idea."

Minerva took another sip of her wine, "Most people don't." Minerva answered, her emerald eyes sparkling in the light.

Hermione reached forward, filling her glass again and raised it up. "To friends."

Minerva gave a hint of a nod, "Friends." She quietly saluted.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Another hour passed, as did the whole of another bottle. Both women debating Hermione's paper with equal fervor. And Ron, having made the mistake to interrupt, again. Hermione had thrown him out, his ears turning as red as his hair as she explained that no; she was not merely visiting with Minerva but seeking counsel from one of the foremost experts in the field.

Another hour passed…a half bottle of wine, and Hermione had begun to scratch wildly upon her parchment. Tipping her neck from the left to the right; her muscles already far too tight from the hours of previous research and time spent huddled over her parchment.

"You still haven't shared with me the rest of your conclusion and outcome regarding your thesis." She observed dipping her quill into her ink pot, and pausing to take another sip of her wine while she momentarily kneaded her neck.

"I…do not believe that tonight is the time. You have a paper to finish and I should go speak with Molly and Arthur, albeit briefly before leaving as it is getting late. Here…" Minerva stated as she swept behind Hermione and gently touched Hermione's hand to remove it from her collarbone. Hermione began to glance back to see what Minerva was doing, but Minerva's hand motioned for her to remain staring straight ahead as strong fingers began to gently massage her tense muscles. "Relax for a moment." Minerva's voice barely reaching her ears.

"Oww…" Hermione went to move away, but nimble fingers remained with her. Moving…kneading…and after a few minutes; the pain that had taken up residence in her neck two weeks ago began to dissipate and a light moan slipped from her lips as tantalizing fingers drifted up into her scalp…massaging her head.

Hermione involuntarily, leaned backwards…shifting her head as sure hands moved back down her neck to her collarbone…her heart rate beginning to increase; as another sigh eschewed from her lips. And then she felt a warm breath cascade against the soft hairs of her neck and face as Minerva's rich accent danced upon the air.

"Better?" Minerva questioned as she began to remove her hands, but felt Hermione shift and before she could move forward or back…brown eyes turned to hers…and then flicked down to her lips…a rush of anticipation instantly drowning out thought as with aching slowness she inched closer. She could feel her own body become breathless as she hesitantly leaned forward…feeling her chest press more into the woman's back as wet lips gently slid along hers. Her body was on fire…and the kiss…she could think of nothing else as her lips danced across Hermione's…tasting, touching…and then seeking entrance to the treasures within which were greedily given. And the kiss lost its gentle caress as Minerva's tongue plunged deeply into Hermione's mouth…and Hermione's left hand wrapped up and pulled Minerva closer…if at all possible deepening the kiss.

It was new, electric…and felt ohh…so nice as their lips and tongues explored the other; Hermione's fingers remaining threaded in Minerva's black hair as Minerva's hands raked down the back and sides of Hermione's sweater…wrapping around the front…

Causing Hermione to moan into Minerva's mouth as the woman's hands cupped her breasts; and she forgot about the world for a heartbeat. And vaguely she was aware that sensuous lips had left hers…and with lidded eyes she met clear emerald ones.

They starred at the other for several moments, silent questions and answers being traded back and forth; and while both knew this was anything _but_ a good idea…neither cared for the moment.

Hermione turned fully around and before she could jerk Minerva's shirt from her trousers; she felt the chair give way and her back touch the pillowy surface of a bed.

"The door…" Hermione murmured as she reached for Minerva's fallen wand, and as she cast a powerful locking charm, anti-apparition and silencing spell…she felt the chill of the air upon her skin and then a silken warmth pressuring her deeper into the mattress as lips kissed her jaw.

"Done?" Came the thick question as hands roamed up her sides.

"Yes…" Hermione whimpered in answer as the ebony wand fell from her fingertips; no longer needed as she turned and captured Minerva's lips within her own. She could feel her breasts straining against their bra as a soft cotton shifted between her breasts…already feeling and loving the sensation of Minerva's breasts…her nipples sliding along her skin. Her hands clumsily moved down the elder woman's back; along her side…caressing the swelling mounds…feeling her nipples hardening at her touch…

Her own…hardening in response…

And Minerva shifted and a sudden pressure erupted against her center…

"Ahh…" She broke off the heated kiss as her fingers finally unfastened the last clasp of Minerva's bra. The material falling away and Hermione suddenly felt wanton as she stared at rosy flesh…taunt peeks…her mouth watering at the notion of licking…suckling…and felt a rush of desire pulse through her. Unlike anything she had felt before, and she leaned forward as Minerva's hands coaxed her own breast…and she…tenderly began kissing Minerva's.

The area was soft, supple…and as her lips encompassed the sweet flesh…she heard a quiet gasp and Minerva's hand stopped. Slowly, her lips began to slid along her skin…her tongue intermittently flicking against its peak…loving the different texture; the whole of her breast soft…except for the hardened nipple that obviously ached to be touched.

"Mmmmm…" Minerva moaned as she sucked tugged on the hardened nipple…and she moved to the other one…paying homage…her hand continuing to knead the flesh and tease the nipple as she suckled…nipped and felt devilishly delightful by the way Minerva arched her back...obviously wanting to increase her attention… "Yes…" She moaned…and Hermione willingly obliged as she switched back…her own senses and thoughts beginning to lose control as Minerva's hand slipped between her thighs…and she felt a steady rise and fall…

She could feel her own hips moving…meeting…and then a warmth flooded her senses as fingers plunged into her folds. Her clothes no longer remaining as a barrier…and her lips fell away from their temporary haven only to lose the power of speech as strong sure fingers sunk deep into the hot flesh…and Minerva's mouth descended upon her aching breast. "Ohh…Min…erva." She murmured, innately spreading her legs as she arched upwards…urging the teasing fingers closer to her warmth. However…they slowly withdrew…

"I want…you." Minerva's voice far deeper, sending chills down Hermione's spine as she suddenly felt the warm flesh replace the harsh fabric of her trousers.

Hermione could hardly think as she met dark, emerald eyes…so open…so passionate…like nothing she would have expected from the normally stalwart woman. And any reservation she should have had, vanished and she dove headlong into the abyss. She pulled the elder witch closer…feeling her heat against her own and she buried the emotion and feeling into her kiss…relishing this feeling, this freedom…the burning need…and giving in to it, completely.

And then...she felt Minerva shift…felt her leg go outside her own…and then…

Bliss…as her lips fell away from Minerva's…as her wet heat encompassed her own…

"Oh…" She tried not to move…to savor the feeling…but she couldn't. She needed…she wanted more…and whether it was her or Minerva…it mattered little as both woman began to move as their lips found the others again.

Their movements were slow…sensual…arousing…

Becoming deeper…their hips arching more…as their kiss deepened and Hermione's fingers dug into Minerva's skin as their breasts and nipples slid across the others…

"Oh…God…Minerva…" Hermione gasped as she ground her hips upwards, loving the way Minerva's hips felt against her own… "Pl…ease…" She moaned as the last conscious thought fled…and she mindlessly continued meeting the blissful rhythm…her whole body tingling as it balanced upon the precipice.

"Oh….Her...mione…" Minerva breathed as her body gave way…

And Hermione's jerked alongside…as the world stopped and all she could do was feel…the way _her_ heat felt as it oozed welcomingly all over her…the way the air seemed heady…the way her body fell into the abyss as an orgasm rushed through her senses…leaving her bare…and…wanton…and…

She reached up…barely coherent as she pushed strands of black hair away and kissed the woman she had just made love to.

…wanting to do it again.

"I want..." Hermione shifted, Minerva easily rolling to the side…and Hermione recaptured her lips as her hand slid downwards. "You." She breathed against the damp skin.

"Hmmmm…." Minerva's accent unusually thick. "I think, you have me." She murmured as she felt wandering hands slid down her side, along her torso as she enjoyed the after effects…but felt her body catch fire as fingers slipped between her thighs…eyes snapping open…only to press her head into the bed as she felt fingers immerse themselves into her heat. "Ohh…" She innately shifted, body humming at the prospect as it pulsed with need.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron's voice in sync with his knock upon the heavy door.

Hermione rolled over, her heart plummeting as her face fell. "Oh…dear god." She murmured sitting up, feeling a slight rush of a headache pulse as the sheet about her body fell away. At once, she turned, expecting to see Minerva…looking equally distraught; but there was no sign of her.

Brown eyes scanned the room as Ron's voice echoed again, "Hey, you up?"

"Yeah…" Hermione murmured, frantically looking for her wand. And then berated herself as she scrambled towards the neatly folded pile on the desk; _she had cast a silencing spell last night._

"Hermione?"

Fingers clutched at her wand, and with a wave; she dispelled the charm. "I'm up." She snapped, "Give me moment."

And with a frantic pace, she set about quickly donning the folded and scourgified clothes; a hint of a smile crossing her lips at Minerva's thoughtfulness. As she slipped her shirt over her head; eyes glancing about the room; she was surprised to find the mess from their evening, gone. Much like the woman, herself.

Two wand strokes; the bed had been cleaned and had returned to its original state, a chair. And one more stroke, she felt her hair return to its normal state and with a last one, the door unlocked and she put down her wand next to her momentarily forgotten thesis and next to a sealed envelope with her name upon it; and she squelched her desire to read the letter and turned to…Ron.

_Her…what was he exactly? _

"Good morning gorgeous." He leaned in, hands engulfing her shoulders as his lips sought hers and she innately turned away; kissing his cheek.

"Hey." She feigned a smile, and shifted away from his embrace. "Last night seemed to go…well." She fought off a blush as she recalled how well it had gone, at least from her perspective.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, "Had a lot of fun." His eyes cast over to the rolled parchment upon the desk, "And you? Did you finish?"

Hermione followed his glance, and felt a trickle of ice dance down her spine at exactly what had happened last night; and potentially how severe the cost. "I need to finish up this morning."

Ron sighed,_ no wonder her strange mood. She hadn't finished yet._ "Hopefully the ol' Headmistress helped."

"She isn't old, Ronald." Her glare chilling the air within the room.

He held his hands up in way of peace. "I'll let you finish."

Hermione bit back her retort, knowing that it wasn't his fault for her turbulent emotions and thoughts. It was hers. And as he stepped closer to kiss her, she fought to remain still; and gently returned his kiss…and unlike before; she felt no stirring of passion. "Thank you." She whispered against his cheek.

He gave a shake of his head and stepped away; blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. "We still on for later?"

And Hermione's heart sank. _What have I done? _

"Hermione?" He asked suddenly concerned by her expression.

She suppressed her sudden desire to turn and vomit, "Yeah." She patted his shoulder, "I'll see you after class."

"Alright." He said momentarily grabbing her hand and squeezing before giving her a nod and departing.

Hermione waited until the door closed, before turning around and with a shaking hand grasped the waiting letter. Her thoughts in turmoil…as she slit the bland wax seal.

And…upon seeing the familiar script that used to litter her essays; she felt as if a calming balm had been cast upon her.

_Hermione,_

_ My apologies for leaving when I did, however, I was needed back at Hogwarts. And while I should have woken you, forgive me that I did not. I will ask Miranda to give you one additional day as I had been unavailable for interview until this past evening._

_ And regarding this evening • words cannot express my thoughts. You are a marvelous lover. _

_ All my best to your future and happiness._

_ Minerva_

She scanned the letter again, feeling…what she didn't know. From her letter, Minerva hadn't asked for commitment nor did it seem as though she wanted anymore or any less than what they shared.

And…Hermione turned and sat heavily on the chair. Shocked at her own behavior and what had happened in the last twelve hours.

"Hey." Ginny's head popped in, a plate of food in her hand. "Thought you might be hungry."

Hermione's stomach growled as soon as plate of eggs became visible. "Famished."

Ginny nodded, "You alright?" She asked handing the plate over. "You stayed kind of sequestered last night, didn't even come out to wish George happy birthday."

Hermione went to say that she was indeed, fine; but she met blue eyes…and the word died on her throat and she shook her head. "I didn't come out last night because I was busy."

Ginny frowned as she pulled up a chair, "I know you were in here grilling McGonagall for your paper, but you need to relax."

Hermione cleared her throat, "I was…" A blush suddenly becoming apparent on her cheeks. "Relaxing."

"What?" She shifted in her seat, leg leaning against the table trying to fathom what Hermione was referring to. And as the seconds passed, Ginny couldn't decipher her friend's odd response. "You two play chess until some obscene hour this morning?"

"Not exactly." Hermione realized by her friend's dense reasoning, she was going to have to elaborate. And if at all possible, her blush became worse at the prospect of stating what happened. Then as if in afterthought, she reached over and grabbed Minerva's note; and with only a mild hesitation she handed her letter to Ginny. And waited.

Blue eyes quickly scanned the sentences, her jaw slackening until her lips formed an 'O'…and she just starred at the words, dumbfounded.

Hermione reached over and with a wave, closed the door and cast another silencing charm upon the room. Slowly Ginny lifted her gaze, and immediately bit back her first response and initial feeling of betrayal to her brother, knowing that there had to be a reasonable explanation. _ As…this was so…unlike Hermione. _"What…happened? Exactly…" Ginny reached forward and set her hand upon Hermione's leg. "And what about Ron?" Her eyes hardened, "You need to tell him…"

Hermione's fingers tightened upon her plate, "What, exactly?" Brown eyes became harsh, "That I had a torrid, steamy evening in the arms of our ex-professor? I'm sorry it happened, but it did. And…I don't know what I'm going to do about it?" Her voice became softer, "It was…nothing short of amazing, Ginny. And…I just…" Tears swelled in her eyes, "Don't judge me, okay?" She fought for a smile, "I know Ron's your brother, and she's…well she's…decades older than me; but I…damn…Ginny." She whispered, "I've never felt anything like that."

"Even with…you know, Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not even with him."

"Was it really…that, uhmmmm…good?" Ginny choked out, not believing that she was having this conversation.

Brown eyes measured blue ones, and slowly…she nodded. Voice barely loud enough to be construed as a whisper. "Yeah, Ginny. It was."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

_A/N: Ohhhh forgot to mention it's a little on the steamy side… ;) There will be another chapter, at most two more. Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No," Hermione gave Filch a half hearted smile, "I think I can manage." Her eyes glanced down the familiar hallway, "Unless the Headmistress' office has moved?"

Filch's brow narrowed at the remark as a sneer overcame his scraggily face. "Not lately."

"Then thank you, and I'll be on my way." She made her way up the roving staircase, barely noticing that she was already…there. With a handful of steps, she was standing before the infamous gargoyle and then riding the stone staircase. Her nerves on fire.

It had taken the better part of a week for her to extricate herself for an afternoon and evening; between work, family, school and…then the whole issue with Ron. Not that that had been finalized, she had merely said that they would talk on Sunday…giving her the opportunity to speak with Minerva, today.

She had thought of sending Minerva a letter, had written a book of parchment and used a whole pot of ink, only to have incinerated each draft. It didn't matter how she structured the letter, it always came out…

Needy.

Or…too wanting.

Or…sounding too young…

None had sounded as concise or elegant…or…just plain perfect as Minerva's. Not that she hadn't tried.

Her eyes blinked, as she found herself staring before the faded blue door; and with a heart skipping hesitancy she raised her hand and knocked. The sound seemed to reverberate forever and she withdrew her hand as if burnt, and waited for seemingly minutes when it was perhaps, only four or five seconds before the door mysteriously opened. Hermione swallowed her nerves and marched forward; eyes scanning ahead to where the desk used to sit with the previous Head of Hogwarts, and found that as with most things at Hogwarts, it _had _remained the same.

"One moment." Minerva's voice ringing out as her eyes remained fixed upon the role of parchment filling most of her desk.

And there, sitting behind the desk; hair schooled in its typical bun, glasses perched on the end of her nose, jaw set in concentration as her pristine emerald robes covered the woman beneath was the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione stood, breathless, waiting for Minerva to glance up as her eyes devoured the unaware woman; in what she hoped would not be the last time. She found herself captivated by the way the light played across her milky skin and rosy lips; and she couldn't stop the memory of how those lips felt as they raked across her flesh. And then her heart stopped as long fingers reached up, pulling the gold frames from her face and eyes scanning across the space and landing upon…her.

There was split second where Minerva remained, motionless. And before Hermione could process the expression, Minerva had recovered and her wonderful lilt was breaking across the air. "Good afternoon, Hermione." She stood, "I was about to order up some tea, would you care for some?"

"Ahhh…" Berating herself and sudden inability to form more than single vowel sounds, she forced an entire word from her throat. "Yes."

An elegant brow arched at her guest's lack of response. "Lemon?"

"That would be wonderful." Hermione said as Minerva motioned to the sofa.

Minerva scratched a few words down upon a piece of parchment on the corner of her desk and banished the note to the kitchen; before rounding the corner of her desk and sitting opposite of the young witch. Emerald eyes cautiously scanned Hermione's face as she wondered what had caused her to visit Hogwarts; personal, professional, school related…ohhh she had her thoughts as to the reason. But for the moment, she deftly chose a somewhat neutral point of conversation; for both their sakes. "Have you received your thesis results?"

"No." Hermione was thankful for the simple question, it helped to ease an ounce of nervousness and regain the simple ability of speech. "They will be handed back this coming Tuesday. And regarding Professor Mylian…"

A tea tray and biscuits appeared, momentarily startling Hermione…and upon meeting Minerva's usual calm demeanor; she felt her shoulders sag. There would be no _perfect_ time or way to broach the subject…and brown eyes painfully searched out green ones. "Forgive me…" Her voice rising in pitch as she continued on, "But, that's not why I came here, and…" And unlike before, there was no hesitation, no flicker…just a sea of stonewall green, emotionless. "This is hard enough as it is." Hermione slid to the edge of the sofa, bringing them moderately closer. "I just want to know if…last Friday was an accident or if it could…be something more?" She hurried on, words spilling from her lips afraid to hear Minerva's response. "I'm not looking for a commitment or anything…but I…" She sighed, _This is going worse than all my damn letters combined. _"Don't want to damage our…" _What were they? Friends? Perhaps it could be stretched to that word, but lovers…no. At least, not lovers as equals. There was still far too much unknown between them to be classified in such an intimate manner with Minerva. _"Friendship either."

Minerva didn't move for a several seconds, her face remaining the epitome of calm and composed; while internally her mind and heart were battling over what to tell the young woman. However, in the end, it came down to a few very simple facts; facts that did not bode well for her. But, facts none the less. "As I said in my note," Minerva met drowning brown eyes and she felt her nerve falter, because while they _were_ the facts; it didn't mean that…a part of her didn't _want_ an opportunity to explore…this. Whatever, _this_ was. "You are a wonderful lover Hermione."

At Minerva's words, all the portraits stopped feigning sleep and openly and unabashedly stared at their Headmistress and the younger woman. They had known of her wife, had even witnessed Albus have the two over for an intimate dinner, and of how she had died. But, never once, during her tenure as the Headmistress had the subject of a new lover come about with them or any other visiting occupant.

"And that while I am flattered beyond measure for your visit," Minerva squelched the unusual desire to shift and ease the sudden discomfort in her heart. "I find myself curious as to what you are searching for. And _here _of all places." At Hermione's astonished expression, a wave of gentleness settled upon her regal features. "I am fifty-seven years your senior and while I had a most enjoyable…" She paused but a heartbeat searching for the right phrase; tryst, encounter… "Evening. However, I believe we are at diverse points in our lives and in what we are seeking in our partners. You are just twenty, one of the most brilliant minds of the coming generation and on the verge of completing your first level mastery in transfiguration by the end of year. You have a remarkable future ahead of you, and…"

"That's not what I asked." Hermione interrupted at the same time as she shifted her seat to sit next to Minerva, their knees not quite touching as she softly continued. "I know what my future is. It's published every week under the 'Golden Trio' update in the Prophet." Brown eyes were searching green ones, "I wanted to know if it was an accident or…" Voice barely a whisper, "If it was or could be something more?"

Not even Salazar Slytherin dared to breathe, his own interest piqued regarding the outcome; while undoubtedly for far different reasons than his counterparts, he found himself oddly curious. He, like most of the portraits, had known McGonagall for most of her life. She was a prestigious witch, one of the most gifted he had ever born witness to; and also one of the most reserved. As she rarely permitted even an inflection in her voice to denote an ounce of emotion. And that is what intrigued him, not the possibility of her becoming the younger woman's lover or that she even took a lover; rather…the emotional index; he was sure was to follow. Salazar watched as Minerva quietly reached over, momentarily placing her hand upon the Granger witch's…

And she could feel the heat against her hand, the soft skin. "It was an accident," Came the tender reply, and she felt Hermione's immediate reaction, trying to jerk her hand away; but she tightened her grip. Staying both her hand and movement as teary brown eyes came to rest upon hers again. "And while you ask if this could be something more," She reached out with her left hand, running it along Hermione's cheek. "Hermione I cannot say." She let her fingers trail off her cheek, "You know so little of me, and our lives are…not in the same place. I live nine months of my life at Hogwarts, and while not old, I am far from young. I do not _want_ nor am I searching for a casual relationship. I want what I lost," A hint of sadness lacing her words, "With Amelia's death. A life partner, an equal. And you are so young, full of life and energetic. I cannot meet that. An enjoyable evening for me is a good book and a bottle of cognac…"

"What about a massage?" Hermione interjected, finally able to breathe again; the pressure upon her chest while still prevalent was not all encompassing as if a hippogriff had just taken residence upon her rib cage.

Minerva was at a loss for words; for all of three seconds before shocking the portraits and Hermione alike. "Typically not before _several_ dates." She sighed and sat fully upright, pulling her hand away. "And what of young Mr. Weasley?" Hermione's eyes fell away from hers, "Hermione, I think it may be best to leave what happened between us as a singular event and not further complicate our lives for a relationship that…is dubious to begin with."

Part of Hermione wanted to jump up, bid her farewell and leave; the other part…wanted to spill her thoughts and feelings out to help make her understand why she wanted an answer to her question. It wasn't about commitment or relationships or…any of that; but rather…to the ability to see if what was shared between them was anything of substance or…was she just being a young, foolish, naïve woman that still believed in…love and soul mates. "I'm going to speak with Ron tomorrow and tell him we need some time apart." She lifted her gaze, chewing on the corner of her lip, "I had been hoping to have an opportunity to get to know you better." At Minerva's raised brow she hastily added, "Even as friends."

"Friends?" A light flashed from emerald depths.

"Yes." Hermione ground out, yearning to reach out…to touch her velvety skin and thick silken hair. "I do understand all of your concerns Minerva, they mirror mine. But, I had to know if…" And she reached out, giving into the impulse to rub the tips of her fingers across the elegant jaw line. "_This_ meant more than one night."

That simple touch cracked Minerva's mighty resolve, her body innately leaning into the almost phantom contact as her eyes sparkled with emotion. There was no doubt that an innate chemistry existed between them, but the something more…she couldn't be sure; and honestly doubted. But…she found herself _uncharacteristically _willing to explore _this_ something for a brief measure, "Are you free this evening?" Gaelic ancestry lacing her enunciation, "For dinner." Minerva continued on, as shocked brown eyes sought to recover. "This will enable both of us an opportunity to perhaps meet the other in a less formal manner, and see if this conversation is then even relevant." A dinner, she hoped would not highlight their age difference in conjunction with a dearth of meaningful and engaging conversation; but the aforementioned was highly probable making the possibility of _anything more_ far less likely.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione stilled her nerves as she followed the Host through the restaurant stopping beside two tables, one her brain immediately negated; the other an empty table. However, her gaze was instantly returned to the seated table, the Host pulling out the chair opposite the refined woman whose long black hair was softly braided and resting upon shoulder. She was wearing a deep maroon dress, thin strapped across the collarbone and dipped past the middle of her back showing strong lines… She opened her mouth to express to the Host that he must have the wrong person, when the woman glanced up…

And Hermione's thoughts ceased.

It was Minerva.

Sitting there.

Her brain processing that while the front of the dress exposed her neck, a yellow topaz in a pearl drop nestled in its hollow, the dress itself remained quite modest; as dignified rose lips curled into a warm smile and emerald eyes sparkled in delight at her obvious and openly displayed shock. Numbly, she sat down opposite as she mechanically thanked the Host before turning back to Minerva; who looked breathtaking…even as a muggle.

"And your attire suits you as well." Minerva remarked as she reached out and gently picked up her wine glass as she assessed the younger witch's scoop neck turquoise sweater with a sheer neck line and arms, she wore long tear dropped ivory earrings and an etched ivory pendant.

"You…look quite beautiful." Hermione whispered in recovery, "And quite the non-green nor black robes."

Minerva's mouth quirked into a knowing smile, "Thank you, and as you may have surmised, my wardrobe stretches a bit beyond my teaching robes."

"Yes," Hermione felt her shoulders relax slightly, "A bit." She jested back noticing for the first time her glass had already been filled with a deep red wine.

"Hope you don't mind, I went ahead and took the liberty…"

Warm brown eyes lifted, "Thank you." She murmured, raising her own glass; marveling at Minerva's thoughtfulness before taking a sip. It had a deep, woody flavor; one that while not accustomed to, tasted good.

At Hermione's nod, Minerva set her own glass down. "Glad you enjoy."

One hour turned into two and their conversation which started off stilted became free flowing between them as they relaxed. Hermione enjoying Minerva's wit, flowing elegance, and endless knowledge. On the other hand, Minerva was pleasantly surprised by Hermione's sharp intellect and lively debate, not backing down from her views.

As both women stepped from the restaurant, they shared a mutual feeling regarding the evening; they had been pleasantly surprised.

"I had a good time." Hermione's steps moving in time with Minerva's.

"As did I." Minerva agreed as they turned down a side alley to enable them both to apparate home.

"Then maybe…" Hermione's gait slowed as she turned to Minerva, "We could have a casual dinner next week."

"I'll be in London Monday for a meeting at the Ministry. Will you have time for lunch?"

"I'm afraid, I'll be in class." Hermione replied without thought and at Minerva's barely perceptible flinch, she knew that it would take some time before their age difference wasn't a tender topic to her. "But," Hermione was taken with another idea. "As you are an early riser, perhaps I can interest you in breakfast?"

She hadn't planned on leaving quite _that _early, and did not like to miss breakfast at the Great Hall; but…the alluring prospect of spending time with the younger woman was too tempting. "Where and when?"

Hermione could have jumped out of her skin with excitement at Minerva's response…

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"Well my dear?" Albus asked as Minerva drew off her cloak, all the other portraits waiting to hear a brief recap of her evening. "Was she dull and have the sudden lack of ability to engage in meaningful conversation or has she maintained and even refined her startling sharp intellect?"

"The latter is a far more apt description." Minerva sighed, feeling a smile tug at her lips as she thought back to dinner. It had been…wonderful. "However," She stretched her voice to dampen the murmurings upon the wall, "I am not and neither should any of you, getting my hopes up. There are still innumerable barriers that would have to be overcome for any type of relationship to exist."

"Though hope is a fantastic feeling to bask within." Rowena murmured.

Minerva chuckled as she ruffled through her correspondence she received since her departure, "True." She paused picking up a letter from Kingsley, wondering what the Minister wanted at such a late hour and on Saturday. "One I intend to cherish."

"And when do you meet said witch again?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling for his friend.

"Soon." Minerva replied as she strode across her office, letter in hand and eyes trailing after her.

"Not a hint?" Albus' voice sounding wounded.

"After the remarks earlier, it's a wonder she is even speaking with you." Severus recanted drawing the room's attention to him and away from the retreating woman. While they never were friends per se, they did have a unique understanding; one that had been carefully crafted after working together for decades, leading to a deep mutual respect. And if…she chose to pursue Granger; definitely not a first option as far as he was concerned, or even a tenth; but that was _her _choice…no matter how poorly conceived. But, what did he expect, she was a Gryffindor after all. However, if it would bring a semblance of peace and happiness to her…then he could suffer a few moments of discomfort for her behest; as she had done countless times for his.

"You really do need to watch yourself, Dumbledore." Fortescue berated, "It doesn't do to aggravate the current Head of Hogwarts."

"Quite," Severus' brow rose, "Especially one with such a fierce temper."

Albus gave up watching Minerva for a moment, turning his attention fully to what amounted to a needless conversation; but one he felt required to engage in. "Passionately fierce as I tried to remind her of before leaving."

"Yes, don't let your mind control your heart; give into passion…" Severus repeated, "Or am I mistaken?"

"Wise words." Albus replied unperturbed.

"She isn't looking for passion, Albus as you well know. But love, and the two are remarkably different."

"Thank you, Severus." Minerva called out from her doorway peering down on the chattering frames whose full attention snapped to her, "And good night." She uttered before stepping into her suite, effectively closing her office out for the night.

Minerva smiled as she imagined the scene just now, all eyes dropping to Severus…his demure smirk as he let his eyes flutter closed; suddenly unwilling to engage in their prattle. She'd have to find a way to thank him, again.

She banished her shoes, enjoying the feel of the wood upon her feet; as she walked to her rooms. Idly, she also banished the letter within her hands, she'd respond in the morning to Kingsley's request for her to be a speaker at the International Wizarding Conference as Britain's representative. Instead, she let her mind remain carelessly upon dinner and a certain brown eyed witch; whose mere thought brought forth a smile.

One that she had not permitted herself to wear since she had awoken pressed against her or vice versa. Her sore muscles protesting her movement as she had extricated herself from Hermione's body; loving the way the smooth skin felt against her own. She had quietly dressed and quickly cleaned the area, momentarily stopping and gazing down at Hermione…berating herself for letting what happened, happened. But, only partially; because...their activities took two, willing participants. And…she felt her own pulse speed up, as Hermione _had _been more than willing…meeting her thrust for thrust…and the way she had kissed her, tongue delving against her folds…the thought alone was enough to start her body's reaction and she knew it was time to go.

And so she did. Leaving a simple, yet non-committal note knowing full well that anything more than what was shared would be filled with pitfalls from not only friend and family, but the public at large. Because, they were both too known; their age difference; the question regarding propriety, and that was just the superficial issues; not the ones that concerned her. So, she had left; not harboring any hope of a continued, albeit passionate affair; because it was ill-advised and also, not what she wanted at this point in her life. And…she had been sure, settling down was not something Hermione was looking to do.

But…after tonight…she found…herself, reservedly…dare she think it, hopeful. Hopeful that maybe…there was enough of a connection…

Maybe it could be the start of something…

And maybe…she had been wrong.

Because maybe…

Her hair openly spilled across her back as she undid the spell holding the braid, her eyes glancing to the photo of she and Amelia. "…Dreams still do come true."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione watched the beginning of movement upon the street, trying to stamp down her nervousness and growing anxiety as she took another sip of coffee. The last thirty-six hours had been a ride worthy on Buckbeak from the soaring highs to the dreadful pitfalls. However, her impending breakfast with Minerva helped to minimize her painful conversation with Ron. He did not want to believe that she needed some time away to sort out her feelings. The very notion to him had been absurd.

_"We've been together for almost a year and a half."_

_ "And I'm not sure Ron."_

_ He threw his hands up, "Is that it, or are you mooning over Harry now?"  
_

_ "Oh, grow up, Ronald." She snapped, "I stayed at Harry's with Ginny the other night so Ginny could stay."_

_ "Why don't you just tell him, already? It'll save us all a lot of time in the end." He went to storm out but found the door, unmoving. "Dammit, Hermione let me out!" He whirled around and stopped._

_ "First," Her voice becoming low and cold, "I. Do. Not. Like. Harry." She took a step closer. "He's my best friend and that is all. Second," She released the charm, "We're hot and cold and frankly; I need time away to see if this relationship is what I want. Because, I ran into someone from my past and if we were it; I wouldn't have feelings for this person…and," She met his shocked blue eyes, "I find that I do. And I don't know how I feel about that, or you or what I should do. So, I'm taking some time to sort it out."_

_ "How is Viktor?" He sneered in response._

_ "I don't know," She honestly replied. "I haven't seen him since last year; when 'we' saw him together."_

Her thoughts were pulled away as a sea of emerald robes swam in to the small corner breakfast nook, a gentle smile immediately curling her lips. She watched as the elegant woman's eyes swept across the restaurant and patron until settling upon her; and she felt her heart skip a beat by the simple, yet powerful gaze that met hers.

"Good morning, Hermione." Minerva stated, looking slightly unrested.

"And to you." Hermione offered her the thermos of coffee. "You look a bit tired…"

Minerva graciously poured herself a cup of the stemming liquid. "I'm afraid a boggart played a bit of havoc upon the Potions classroom."

"How so?" Hermione remembered the lesson Lupin provided all too clearly and her exposure to a boggart and how it had changed when she and the boys had been seeking Horcruxes, her boggart becoming that of Harry's dead body. Now…she found she didn't want to know; because in a way…she already knew. It was the woman before her, never giving her an opportunity to be more than she was…

"When trying to hide, it knocked over a series of potions causing a small explosion."

"That had to be cleaned up prior to the start of classes this morning?" Hermione questioned, silently wondering _exactly_ what time Minerva had woken up this morning.

"Yes." Minerva sipped the warm liquid, "And it took a bit more time than Filius or I would have liked."

"What time did it happen?" Hermione questioned as the server began to head their direction.

For a brief second, Minerva thought about obfuscating about the time, but squelched the notion. "Just before one."

It only took Hermione a half second to do the calculations in her head, and as much as she _wanted _to spend time with Minerva. The woman had to be exhausted. She stood up, dropping a sickle and two knuts on the table. "I have an idea." She stated, motioning for Minerva to follow suite. "One that I doubt you'll like," The comment drew a raised brow as Minerva stood, "But I think will work."

"Breakfast definitely had an appeal." Minerva remarked as they stepped out of the shop and onto the street; the first rays of the sun reflecting off the Thames.

"I'm sure." Hermione's own thoughts a jumble at what her brain had come up with. "I live just here, and…"

Minerva stopped.

"You can…" Hermione turned to see a stock still, unmoving, unblinking Minerva McGonagall. She took a step back, "Sleep." She began again, "In my flat and I'll cook breakfast. I figure you got an hour perhaps two before having to begin repairs and from your statement; I gathered that it probably took you and Filius the better part of the night to repair the damage."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione loved cooking, especially with magic. It made so many of the mundane aspects…effortless. Like grading cheese for making scrambled eggs; or slicing the potatoes…

She cast a warming charm on the food, and moved from the kitchen. It was just before eight. And she needed to make sure that Minerva was indeed awake.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Hermione's part that it really was no bother and she didn't mind making breakfast while Minerva laid down. That had been two hours ago. And it had been a _long_ two hours. The first hour, she busied herself with tiding up the rest of her flat; which in truth took maybe ten minutes…but she ended up not using magic to drag the process out a bit longer. The last hour…she had remained ensconced in the kitchen…and now…

She raised her hand to knock, but the door gave way…and her breath caught. There, laying spread out on her bed, was Minerva McGonagall. She was lying on her stomach, head turned to the left…a river of black hair running down her back and across her shoulder covering one milky shoulder; whereas the left arm and bare shoulder were stretched out as if looking for something. She seemed so peaceful…the lines of her face gone…as was the normally impenetrable mask that defined the woman; her heart fluttering as she vividly recalled how expressive Minerva's face _could _be. How green her eyes became when flared with passion…

And as if under spell herself, she found herself sitting next to the slumbering woman. Hand gently caressing across the warm flesh of her shoulder and then brushing across her cheek. "Minerva." She whispered.

The woman in question shifted into the caress as emerald eyes blinked open, Hermione committing the moment to memory; enjoying the unguarded moment as Minerva roused to consciousness.

"Minerva, it's just before eight." She stated again, fingers trailing off the skin.

"Eh…" Minerva felt as if she were waking from a dreamless draught; as she forced her vision to focus upon the semi-blurry image. Her pulse innately quickening at how close Hermione was, "If…" She closed her eyes again to quell the sudden rush of feeling, "You will give me a moment." She reached over with her left hand as she opened her eyes and shifted onto her side to look at Hermione, "To dress, I will…" She heard her voice thicken as Hermione's eyes flickered to her lips, "Join you."

Hermione forced her eyes back up to that of Minerva's, and felt herself drowning at the darkening orbs staring back at her. And with the sum of her willpower, she nodded. "Breakfast is waiting."

Minerva's left hand darted out, catching the side of Hermione's robes; preventing her from standing, "Perhaps…" Minerva whispered as Hermione turned back towards her, and she was already leaning forward…surprising Hermione with her proximity… "Breakfast can wait a few more minutes."

Hermione never had time to process her words, her body already responding to the closeness…the rich scent of vanilla…the moist lips only inches from her own…the way strong fingers clutched her robes…

Then she felt the silky heaven descend upon her lips…

And she responded.

Slowly at first, a gentle pressure as their lips caressed the other…before all too quickly they both wanted and needed more as tongues met and moans filled the air.

Young hands were already pushing the sheet away as, Minerva's threaded into chestnut hair; as her lips slipped from Hermione's to kiss her jaw…neck…

"Oh…" Hermione murmured, "Hungry?" She asked as her fingers raked across Minerva's back.

Green eyes sparkled, "Famished." Lilt highly prevalent. "You?"

Hermione tipped her head back, body already humming with need as Minerva's tongue slid down her neck. "Only for you…" Came her heartfelt reply; drawing an intense burning gaze filled with questions, a depth of emotion…and something else buried within emerald orbs…before long fingers drew her forward and into her warmth; as they shared a long…sensual kiss…leaving her wanting to taste the rosy nubs so close…

But she felt a rush of cold air and her body being pushed back upon her bed as silky hair brushed her shoulder…

Wet lips skimmed across the flesh of her breast…before driving thought from her head as a warmth engulfed her breast…her nipple…

"Oh...Min…erva…" She murmured as she gave up trying to sit back up…body overcome with feeling, a contentment…as she felt a gentle throb pulse against her center and heat begin spilling outward…

She felt fingers caressing her thigh as lips stoked first one nipple…then the other…

Her head lolling back as a subtle friction began sliding up and down her hair…and somewhere she felt a shift of weight against her and the bed and before she could ascertain what had happened…

A wet warmth raked across her center…

Sucking…

Licking…

"Oh…" Her hips already bucking as she willingly opened her legs…wider. "Y…es…" She whimpered as she felt a pressure against her center…and then long…slow…lapping licks…up through her folds…

One…at a time…

Savoring…

And then again…

Slow…

"That feels…so…good…" She murmured into the air.

And again…

Hermione's fingers finding the sheets, tightening as lost any inhibition she still had…giving Minerva whatever access she desired…as her hips began moving to the slow…sensual…rhythm…

Up…

As the warmth pressed through her folds, along her tightening pearl…

Down…

She felt a brief pause before her pool was thrust upon and the slow ascent began again…

Up…

Along her folds…

Down…

A pause…

Up…

Body tightening as pleasure coursed through her…

Down…

Head tipping back…as a deep moan slipped unbidden…

Up…

The ascent stopped…her body humming with the rhythm…as stars flashed before her eyes…the warmth rocking back and forth along her hardening pearl…sucking…

"Oh…yes…" Her hips instantly meeting the new tempo…

"Ple…se…"

"Oh…" And she felt her body…tremble…fall…release…and the world and thought fell away, "Ah…h….Min…erva."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Kingsley glanced at the clock, 9:02. _How odd_, he thought, _for Minerva to be late._ In all the years he had known the Headmistress, he could only recall once she had been late and that was due to an attack by Death Eaters during the final year before Voldemort's fall. He rose from his desk, about to send word to Hogwarts and ensure that she was indeed alright; when his door swept open and his eyes fell upon the impressive woman.

"My apologies, Minister." Minerva stated, his eyes sweeping over her to ensure that nothing was amiss. And as usual, his brown eyes met her stalwart face showing nothing but utter calmness and complete composure. "We had a slight boggart issue this morning that needed to be corrected before the start of classes."

Kingsley felt his body ease, wondering what was buried within that truth; knowing that while Minerva was always honest, she had a panache for being understated. And with her background, a boggart would be little work for her to dispel of. But, from the nature of her tone and the way she sat opposite of him; as he sat down, he knew the topic was closed. And it would be yet, another mystery surrounding her. "Forgive me, I was merely worried as you are _never_ late." He stated.

Minerva let a gentle smile cross her face, as she recalled the _reason _behind her moment of tardiness. "Thank you for your concern, but as with most things, Kingsley…" He noted the sparkle suddenly burning in the depths of her eyes, "There is always a _first_ time." And then she continued on, as now was _not _the time to reflect on her morning. That would take and deserved far more time than a scant moment between conversations…as her body was still humming…in a way…that made her _want _to purr. Want to satiate her wanton desires in a way that she hadn't felt in… "Now, regarding…" She had a meeting to finish and then another two following; her feelings and wants had to wait until later. "The wizarding conference…" Much later.

* * *

Xoxo

_A/N: As always, hope you are enjoying and I do appreciate your thoughts and comments…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minerva raised her hand, to knock and found her resolve faltering. What had happened on Monday…could not continue. She hardly knew the younger woman…and she was _much _younger. A mere…child in comparison.

But…Merlin…the temptation was…at the threshold of her control. Her body _craving _for another taste, another touch…another…kiss; while her mind yearned for the sparing intellectual wit…however, the fact remained – she was…younger. Not years, rather decades, multiple ones to be precise.

There was no denying the fact that she wanted to explore whatever was happening between them, and whatever was happening both scared and entranced her. How could it not? She had never been one to casually enter into a physical relationship, nor had she ever so…quickly. Yes, she had had her share of one night stands; and that is all it was. Whereas, this had fallen into the realm of a mysterious, something more and not quite.

Berating herself at time already wasted, Minerva raised her hand again; and this time knocked. Involuntarily, she adjusted her stance suddenly feeling increasingly self conscious. While she wasn't old, nor was she a young woman calling upon her…what was Hermione, exactly? Lover? Friend? Paramour?

All thoughts were brushed aside as she heard the lock disengage, her heart rate suddenly increasing…and Hermione's face came into view; going from mild curiosity as to who was knocking on her door to…genuine pleasure at seeing her. "Minerva." A warmth lacing her words, "This is a surprise." The young woman drifted to the side, "Please, come in."

Stilling her nerves, Minerva found her legs already moving upwards and into the small flat. _Perhaps this wasn't a great idea. _Minerva thought as she unfastened her cloak, and hung it upon the wall next to one of Hermione's cloaks. "I was in the area…" She felt her breath leave her as Hermione's lips lightly landed upon hers.

"I'm glad." Hermione whispered in response, "I've been…" She reached out, fingers drawing down Minerva's cheek, "Thinking of when I'd be able to see you."

Despite wanting to lean in to the decadent touch, she took a measured step backwards. "Before…" Minerva found it hard to concentrate as she stared into the pools of brown, her resistance melting with each passing second. "We discuss anything, Hermione; I believe…"

Hermione delved forward, ignoring Minerva's body language and stepping plainly into her space; hoping that she was right…and that the elder woman was equally attracted to her as she was to Minerva. "You're thinking." Hermione's gaze flicked to rose lips, "And that isn't what brought you here tonight, is it?"

"This can't…" Hermione's warm lips descended upon the line of her jaw, "Continue…"

"Why not?" Hermione breathed throatily against her ear.

Minerva's crystal eyes peered into Hermione's as she pulled her away, "Because, I'll _want _more." She said with startling honesty, "And that is not something _you _can give."

"I want to try…" Hermione's voice staying the other witch.

"And when you want to go out and I want to relax and read…?"

Hermione smiled, recalling Minerva's statement from less than a week ago; "Then I'll pour you a glass of cognac," Eyes sparkling as she continued on, "Before I give you a _massage._"

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione stumbled down the stairs, tying the robe about her waist as the lights came on. "One minute." She muttered, running a hand through her hair before opening the door…surprised to see Ron upon the other side.

"Hey." A momentary smile passed across his face, "Came by to see if you were busy."

"It's just before three in the morning." Hermione's retorted, "What in Merlin's beard do you think I'd be doing? Watching quidditch?"

"No, I just…" Realization struck Hermione as Ron began leaning, and with a soft thud he grasped the door jam causing her to involuntarily step back into her flat. "Came by to see you." _He's drunk_.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can visit, but I think you might want to go home and sleep off…"

"Who's cloak is that?" He frowned, pointing to the silk lined, black material. His eyes snapping to the stairs, and the light on. "Who's here?"

He went to barge in, but Hermione placed her hand upon the frame, blocking his entry. "Go home, Ron."

"Is that Malfoy's damn cloak?" He tried pushing his way forward, but found Hermione…surprisingly unmoving.

"No and good night." Hermione began closing the door, but Ron stood steadfast; intent clear. He had no plans on leaving until Hermione told him who was there.

"He's here." Petulance ringing from his voice, "Let me go meet the…"

Ron's body went rigid as an unseen spell swept past Hermione and before she could make head or tails, Ron was now facing the street and elegantly floating backwards out of the doorway. Turning, she saw an amused, albeit tired expression emitting from Minerva who was now striding down the steps, robe tied about her waist…hair carelessly spilling across her shoulder and down her back. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Minerva held up a hand indicating she should wait a moment.

With another flick, Ron was set down…on the sidewalk and as Minerva was about to release the spell, Hermione reached out. "Wait." She closed the door on a slightly bewildered Minerva. "I'm going to go change," She started to head to the stairs, "And take him home." She paused, realizing how that sounded, she stopped mid-stride. "It's just…he's drunk. It's not that I'm going home with him because I want to be with him or anything…"

A deep rumbling laugh rolled through the small two story flat, interrupting Hermione's stumbling statement, lighting green eyes up from within. "I understand Hermione, that he has been and is your friend. Go."

"I…" She felt a warmth burst in her chest at Minerva's understanding. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

She nodded to the stairs, "Get dressed, I'll watch Ronald for a minute."

Hermione frowned, "He'll see you."

"No," Minerva's eyes sparkled, "He won't."

Hermione took two steps up the stairs, stopping as Minerva went to open the door. "You won't be here when I return, will you?"

"I need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Minerva…"

"It has nothing to do with you leaving; I should never have stayed as late as I have." Minerva explained. "I have a meeting with Filius at 6."

"Please tell me that isn't in the morning."

"It is." Minerva replied, "Now, get going before some muggle comes along and knocks him over."

Hermione chuckled at the mere notion, but instead of quickly climbing the rest of the stairs, she retraced a handful of steps until she was standing in front of Minerva. "Thank you for stopping by." She whispered as she innately reached out and slid her fingers up her waist, and then back. "I had a _good_ time."

Green eyes imperceptibly darkened, "As did I." Minerva murmured against soft, moist lips before languidly brushing her lips across Hermione's in a deep, sensual kiss.

"Perhaps I can stop by tomorrow evening?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound _too_ desperate.

"The evening after, as I have our bi-weekly Heads of House meeting after dinner and it tends to go on well past curfew."

"Around 8?" She recalled that by then, the students were fairly wound down.

"Until then." Minerva barely responded before Hermione gently kissed her again.

"Perfect." She murmured and then tore up the stairs, and as she stepped into her room; noticed that their trail of clothes had been negated, and hers having been neatly folded and Minerva's…gone; even her boots.

_When did she have time to grab her clothes? She didn't have them on…and she hasn't been back upstairs…_she thought as she quickly donned on pants, a sweater, shoes…and with a wave grabbed a floating hair tie as she stepped from the room and clambered down the stairs, expecting to see Minerva.

However, she wasn't standing in the doorway watching Ron, she wasn't inside at all. Brown eyes traveled to the hangers, only to see hers. _She didn't go outside in just a bathrobe and cloak, did she? _Flinging the door open, a small tabby cat resting on the garden's ledge behind Ron…cocked its head upwards to the noise as she stepped outside and met…emerald eyes. Eyes that she would know, anywhere.

For a long moment they shared a look…staring at the other...

Then the cat stretched and stood, cantering forward and with elegance she readily associated with _the woman_…it jumped off and sprang into a startling run, and then leapt into the air, body morphing, and the cat was gone.

As was the woman, she feared she was already falling in love with.

Shaking her head at the thought, she turned away from where Minerva had apparated from while not yet transfigured…which perplexed her on several levels, and she doubted would be answered any time soon.

"Come on Ron," She waved her wand, un-petrifying her friend as she wrapped her arm around him for support, "Let's get you home."

"How'd…" He leaned heavily upon her, "I get here?" He asked obviously disoriented.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"….and then re-sod the pitch." Filius paused, starring at his long-time friend. "Are you alright this morning?" He interjected, "You seem, distracted."

Minerva shifted her gaze, bringing it back to her diminutive Deputy. "My apologies, Filius." She absently twirled her cup of tea, "I fear my thoughts drifted for a moment; you were saying…"

A brow arched over golden eyes, "Are you sure you wish to continue this, this morning?"

"Quite." Minerva brought the whole of her focus back to the matters at hand, and not the young brown haired witch who had it seemed had more than captivated her attention; whether here or not.

She met Filius' intense stare for a moment longer, then his eyes dropped back to his notes and her attention immediately began waning. She mentally forced herself to remain alert as to what Filius was saying, even the context…as she'd need to dissuade him regarding equal monetary distribution for departmental supplies. However, that would be in a few more moments…

And…

She let her mind run free as she contemplated…Hermione.

The young witch had managed to entice her; completely. And she seemed unable to stop herself from falling…even more. Oh…she had tried. Had intended to tell her last evening that she didn't want to continue down the road they seemed to be traveling; as she was certain with each passing day, it would lead to nothing but heartache...however…

Her self-restraint had wavered and her intent for her visit ultimately collapsed. Oh…she doubted Hermione even knew the power…the effect she had over her.

The way she made her feel, as though immersed in a cocoon of warmth.

The way hands felt as they unfastened her hair, fingers sliding through…

How lips danced across her skin, suckling…tasting…in a slow descent until the soft, flickering tongue elicited breathless gasps and murmurings in her natural brogue…

_"Earlier," Hermione kissed Minerva's shoulder, "What did you mean when you said Toleh?"_

_ Minerva ran a hand down Hermione's supple waist, and back up…eyes closed, enjoying the feeling as she continued to absently stroke the soft skin. "Toilieh is Gaelic, and it means; please."_

_ "Please?" Hermione quirked her brow, a hint of mischief lacing her eyes as her body hummed with a burning want that Minerva's wandering hands had elicited…again. _

_ But it went unnoticed as Minerva murmured her response, the day and evening finally catching up to her. "Um-hum…"_

_ "And how would I say more?"_

_ "More?" Minerva didn't wait for Hermione to agree with her as she translated, "Buirbe" And she felt Hermione shift, momentarily losing contact with the warm body. "Where are you…" The word going was indefinitely delayed as she felt a weight upon her legs and then…a rush of heat swept through as Hermione's tongue slid up her center. "Oh…" Head falling to the side, legs innately parting open for her…followed by long rhythmic strokes that robbed her of conscious thought…_

_ "How do you say more again?" Hermione's throaty voice breaking the soft moans, "Bui…" Her words swallowed by the warm folds, she was intent upon pleasuring…as thick juices graced her lips…spilled across her tongue…her soul dancing in delight as Minerva's rumbling brogue finished the word, sending chills down her spine. "Buirbe…" Hips thrusting upwards, "Toleith…" As her tongue plunged into the center of Minerva's warmth, "Her…mione…ahhh…toleith…"_

Which…the young woman seemed more than taken with. Not that Amelia had ever shied away from her heritage, but…Hermione had been rather _fascinated _with it…

"I'm afraid, Filius that it will have to remain as an appearance and nothing more." She interjected, "While the staff do a marvelous job, there are definitive differences between their perceived needs and their actual ones; hence I do not wish to equally distribute funds between subjects…"

She continued educating Filius regarding the dynamics of determining equitable allocations, while a small part of her wondered if and when…she'd be able to give additional tutorial lessons in Gaelic.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione shifted her knight to E5, trying to stymie her need to shift, move, anything other than remain seated opposite of Minerva…feeling...as though a student. Three years may have passed, but being here…seeing her so…reserved, controlled, so…like Professor McGonagall...stretched well beyond her comfort level.

But one, she realized, she was going to _have _to be comfortable with as Minerva spent a great deal of her time and life at Hogwarts.

"You're quiet this evening." Minerva leaned back after countering Hermione's knight, with her own.

Hermione tentatively reached out to her bishop, "I've…" She glanced up, hair falling from her shoulders around her face. "Been thinking."

Innately, Minerva met her gaze, a soft smile lighting her eyes as she wondered what had caused Hermione's reflexive mood. "About?"

"You." She answered noting the slight tension that immediately gripped Minerva's shoulders, and how an imperceptible mask seemed to shroud her facial features; Hermione moved her chess piece and instead of leaning back…she opted to shift her seat, and came to sit right next to Minerva. It was imperceptible, but…Hermione noticed the way she shifted _away_ from her…and she realized...that while they may have had two very steamy and romantic evenings in the last five days, neither of those had been at Hogwarts. And…Minerva probably had picked up on her own reservations and insecurities at being here…with her…

And…she reached out, despite her own…trepidation; her own uncertainties…as her heart hammered in her chest; fingertips gently touching milky skin before grazing along the soft surface. Emerald eyes fluttering close as a murmuring sigh eschewed quietly from her lips, "And how beautiful you are." Hermione finally finished. "Despite being so different, here."

"Different…?" Came the thready contralto reply, causing Hermione's beating heart to flutter.

"Yes," Hermione murmured leaning closer, "Different." Her hand snaking into the carefully crafted bun, loving the way the silky hair felt as it slipped between her fingers. "Controlled…reserved…"

"And…?" Minerva asked as she pulled Hermione forward, brushing her lips against Hermione's; tasting the hint of honey from her chamomile tea as she deepened the kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss, "I want you." She declared, _wanting_ to shatter the notion that while at Hogwarts…she was with Professor McGonagall, and not Minerva. Brown eyes held green ones, "Here…" She whispered, "Now…" She nipped at her throat, "For both of us to realize that…" Her sentence hanging open as she paused to lick the far too tempting hollow of her throat.

"Hermione…" Minerva pushed the younger woman back, breaking the contact. And her pulse jumped at the darkening eyes staring back at her…

"I _want _you…" Hermione said, voice rumbling. "To make _new _memories…" She ran her hands up Minerva's robes, "Here. With you…" Emerald eyes flashed with realization as to what Hermione was referring, but her body tensed in response.

"I don't think…" Minerva's response was cut off as Hermione blindly followed her heart, _wanting _to exorcise this sudden feeling; _needing_ a way to move forward...and she focused on her passion that she felt for Minerva…the woman…and poured her soul into the kiss; which at first…was met with partial resistance…until a flood gate opened and…the kiss was met with equal fervor…

Lips crashing against the other…robbing them of their breath; and still they continued…as hands began straying…tangling themselves in hair, while pulling bodies closer…thighs pressing against the other's sex…

And Hermione focused for a moment, mentally recalling the spell that she had spent the last 36 hours learning…that had previously been cast and rendered her naked…and…

She heard a gasp as warmth flooded her senses, and she rocked into _Minerva_…whose surprise at the forwardness and Hermione's new mastery was waylaid as she captured Minerva's breast, loving the texture…the way it hardened in response to _her_ ministrations…and she couldn't help but widen her own legs as Minerva pressed her thigh into her throbbing center that pulsed at the gentle moan slipping from swollen lips.

Instinct spurred her on as she languidly moved to Minerva's other breast while her right hand began skimming across the dampening hair between parted thighs. Her mouth skimmed and suckled the rosy rock hard pebble, her hand cupping the moistened area…applying pressure…but she resisted her desires to touch as Minerva rocked into her hand…

She continued her onslaught…switching back and forth between the supple flesh as she teased the woman's moist hair…brushing along her thighs, skimming across the velvety hair, cupping and pressing the whole area…but never touching…only taunting…

As the milky skin became flushed…heated…

A whimper slipped from parted lips, "Toleith…"

And…Hermione's own center pulsed with want…as her nails raked across the area…again; "Please, what…?" She cooed, wanting to hear what _Minerva_ wanted…as her fingers gently stroked the moist hair; and felt her own gasp slip from her lips as Minerva's hand plunged into her throbbing warmth…

The sensation rippled through, stealing her breath…until she was able to move away…moaning as she did, "Unfair…"

Minerva's chuckle slipped into a moan as she lowered herself onto Minerva's center. "Oh…" She felt hips push upwards, "Yes…" Her legs parting farther, opening herself…her heat…causing both women to clutch at the other, bringing them closer. "Yes…" Minerva's breasts rocking against her own as their bodies moved, Hermione no longer able to tease as her body had taken on a mind of its own; one she was happy to comply with as she greedily sank into a warmth that…seemed to engulf her…knead her…

"Oh…" She murmured, as she began to steadily move against Minerva's gentle thrusts…

"Her…moine…" Slender hands gripped along her outer thighs, along her back and pulled her closer…deeper…

And she felt the need, the want…as their tempo increased…

Their breaths coming faster…

The pull along her flesh tighter…

And she felt a flood of warmth gush across her center…Minerva's body beginning to tremble, "A chuisle…" Minerva murmured as her head lulled to the side, Hermione's own orgasm beginning to rupture and rapturously pulse as their bodies eagerly sought refuge in the others' warmth…

"Min…erva…" She sighed as strong arms wrapped around her, innately pulling her close; aftershocks quaking through their bodies…

She felt cool lips brush across her forehead, "Reserved…controlled…sounded like someone else…" Long fingers ran down her shoulder.

"Hmmm…" Hermione turned and kissed the lush mouth, "It was." She groaned as her center pulsed again, her hand sliding up Minerva's side as she parted the far too tempting lips again.

Slowly the kiss ended, emerald eyes openly peering into sensual mocha ones. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered as she adjusted her body, fully laying atop of Minerva, back arched slightly, enabling them to see each other better. "I realized that while the woman was one and the same, I…" Her hand caressing the outside of Minerva's breast before skimming up her long, elegant neck, "Had the pleasure of knowing both…the reserved and controlled professor and the passionate and caring woman."

"_This_ isn't going to be easy." Minerva rumbled.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." She countered.

Her brow quirked, "And your feelings regarding Professor McGonagall?"

"They happen to be the same as the ones I have for you, Minerva." She said, unable and unwilling to break their penetrating gaze, "I think I'm falling in love…_with you_."

Her words were met with a tear filled gaze, and Minerva's arms tightened as she lifted her neck and captured swollen lips with her own; in a warm, passionate…intimate kiss that began to cause both women to _want_ to do far more than _just_ kiss. "Perhaps…" Minerva's voice becoming light, "We can continue _this_, upstairs. Without an audience." She said, highlighting the fact that they had just made love; in her office…

"I'd like that." Hermione said, feeling moderately self conscious as she glanced up towards the throng of portraits, and felt…her body flush in embarrassment.

"Don't…" Minerva's lilt pulling her gaze to the elder woman, "Think of them." She whispered, "While I am sure I shall hear a few remarks over the next several days, they will not say anything unless I am alone. As they are bound to me…" Long fingers slipped down the lines of her back, cupping her waist, "And do not feel that I am the first Head of Hogwarts to make love in my office. Nor…" Emerald eyes consuming Hermione's. "Do I intend that to be the last time."

Hermione unconsciously shifted as her center pulsed with need _and_ want at what Minerva was suggesting, "Then why not now?" She asked, feeling mildly heady at the notion that Minerva McGonagall _wanted _to make love to her _again_…in _her _office; at the center of Hogwarts…heedless of the portraits…

"Because _a chuisle_," Her brogue becoming thick, sending rivulets of tiny firecrackers throughout Hermione's system. "I want enough room to spread you out, to taste you…touch you…"

Hermione moaned at the notion, and went to move…but Minerva merely shook her head, "There are far faster ways, _a chuisle_…"

"A chuisle?" Hermione murmured, feeling a wave of magic lick across her skin…before the world snapped, the décor shifted and they were now in a dark room with candles instantly springing to life.

"My love." Minerva translated as she turned the younger woman over onto her back…knees sinking into her bed…as she began trailing kisses along the valley of her breast, stopping only momentarily upon each peak…her intent…clear….as she kissed; lower…

Hermione's eyes became lidded with pleasure as she opened her legs, head lulling to the side…vaguely noting the bedroom beginning to take shape as the candles became lighter; and _Minerva_ began to _kiss her…_

* * *

Oxox

_A/N: The last bit should be up within the next week; and surprisingly…there is still no angst/rising action much to my beta's chagrin. Hope you enjoyed ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miss Granger, if you will remain for a moment." Professor Mylian's voice cutting across noise as the mass exodus began from her class.

Flipping her folder close and shoving it into her bag, she stood and moved towards her professor. "Yes, Professor?" Idly she wondered if her professor wished to speak with her about her recent absenteeism from her Tuesday evening lab; which…she knew she needed to correct, but…that had been the only night she and Minerva were able to see the other before 10pm. And…well…if she had to choose her priority right now…

It really wasn't much of a choice.

Unless Minerva found out.

"I was hoping to talk with you about two things if you have a minute." She said leaning back against her desk.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione mentally began listing what the _second_ item could be.

"The first is regarding our work on your thesis." She reached behind her back and drew up a folder, handing it to Hermione. "Is phenomenal, and I would like you to do some additional research and will assist you in publishing your paper. I have already spoken with Earl Macintyre and he will hold a section open for the May edition of the Transfiguration Today journal."

"I…" She didn't know what to say, the notion that she would be published in the reigning Transfiguration journal…at age 21… "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, as you have a lot of work ahead of you before Earl will publish your work."

Hermione easily nodded, "I am aware, and that won't be a problem." She finished, mind already spinning wildly at what that could mean for her career.

"Which brings me to our second topic." Mylian's strict cadence instantly deflating Hermione's exuberance. "You are an exceptional student. The likes I have seen only twice before; and driven like none other. However, the last few weeks, you seem…unfocused and…well I apologize for my forwardness, rather distracted. And, I am merely concerned and wished to ask if everything was alright? I overheard a few students mention that you and Mr. Weasley were taking some time apart…"

Hermione placed the folder into her satchel, "We are, and while I apologize for being somewhat preoccupied; the two are not predicated upon the other."

"Well know that if you need to talk…"

_Hardly, _Hermione thought as she outwardly smiled, "Thank you, Professor. I shall keep that in mind."

"And I expect to be seeing you at our evening labs again."

Hermione met her Professor's grey gaze, "I do not believe that I will be making all of the labs through the end of the year, Professor, as it is in direct conflict with a very personal issue."

* * *

oxox

* * *

Ron stared at her, "What?" The tips of his ears turning red, "I let you…go…" His face snarled, "To what? Go fuck Malfoy? Is it the money? The things I couldn't offer…"

"Exactly how daft are you?" She snipped back, "To believe I would leave you for Draco."

His mouth opened, "I ahhh…thought he was at your apartment last Thursday. The hand-made silk black cloak…"

"Wasn't his." Hermione interjected.

"Then whose was it?" He asked eyes hardening. "Or are you going to try and tell me that there wasn't anyone there and that you had somehow managed to immobilize me without me seeing you cast a spell?"

"No, I'm not." She said, "As there was someone at my flat, but…the way you are being; Ron, I don't want to tell you because you are not going to understand. And quite frankly, I don't want to argue."

"Hermione, I deserve…"

"No, you don't." She retorted. "My boyfriend, who proclaimed he loved me, deserves to know. Not the man before me who is casting hurtful aspersions. Who showed up at my flat a week ago, wanting to barge in at 3 in the morning…"

"Please, don't do this." He said, realizing that perhaps…his own actions had contributed to her answer.

"Tell you the truth?" She asked, gazing intently up into his burning blue eyes. "You would rather me, and ultimately us, to be unhappy versus an opportunity at a love that I had never dreamt and still…find it hard to accept."

His chortle was meant with a contemptuous gaze as he spoke, "Love? You _think_ that after three weeks you found love? You should just call it what it is, Hermione, lust. Because, what we had…" His cadence turning harsh, "Was love. Not some passing lust filled fancy that won't last…"

His body became frozen, words dead upon his lips. "Enough." She hissed. "You can stand there and ponder for the next hour, how _wrong_ you are Ronald. I care about and love you very much; but not as a lover. Someone else has filled that role, and I very much doubt that I will _ever_ be seeking another. So, yes…I daresay I do love, _her_." His eyes became if at all possible, wider at her small declaration. "And despite everything seem to be falling for her more with each day's passing." Her voice having momentarily become softer, "Good-bye Ron."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Minerva glanced up from her correspondence as her floo activated, her eyes darting to the clock; it wasn't quite five and outside of Hermione…

The image of the very woman began to take shape, and she felt an innate smile cross her lips as she peeled her glasses off, very much looking forward to seeing her young lover; but…wondered as to the cause of the un-scheduled visit.

However, as the stormy expression turned to her; her heart sank. _She had gone to speak with Mr. Weasley today._ "It did not go well, I take it?"

"Go well?" She reached up and ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "No, it did not." Brown eyes sparkled, "He was…vicious, cutting; believing that I was craving Draco for his money and then lusting after someone."

Brow quirked, "Mr. Malfoy?" Her lips pursed and despite the meetings scheduled for the evening, she made a decision.

"He inferred that your cloak was his." Hermione answered, feeling…disjointed and perhaps…he was right.

"Am I to infer he was speaking about Draco and not Lucius or his brother Lyle?"

"Draco…." Hermione numbly replied not truly processing Minerva's question or why she would ask such a question. Her thoughts…were too busy mulling over Ron's accusations. And truthfully, maybe _this _wasn't real. She turned away from Minerva, eying the golden flames. Perhaps she _was _lusting after Minerva…because goodness knew…she _did _enjoy herself with the woman.

Minerva didn't immediately respond, she reached forward scratching a note to Filius with a short apology for the lack of notice, however it was unavoidable and he'd have to cover the meeting with the Minister in her stead followed by one with Sybil. She didn't know who she felt worse for, Sybil or Filius. With effortless efficiency, she signed her name and the paper dissolved. "If I am truly needed, I'll be at the Manor." She quietly informed the Heads of Hogwarts as she folded her glasses up and tucked them into her robes. Several of them nodded as they watched her walk forward and gently take the younger woman's hand, soft words exchanged and with a muffled crack; they were gone.

* * *

oxox

* * *

The evening had been nothing short of breath-taking, Hermione mused as she leaned back into the lush leather sofa sipping her wine as Minerva quietly spoke to a well dressed house elf. She had never really given much thought about Minerva's home before; of course she and everyone else who had been a student tried to learn things about their Professor's lives outside of Hogwarts and it usually was met with little to no success. However, she _really_ should have given it some degree of thought since they had started spending time together. A lot of time.

And…well; she hadn't.

Not even a fleeting thought. And…she felt, so out of place…so…dare she think the word, _muggle_.

Other than the sheer warmth and size of her house, it was nothing like the Burrow or Malfoy Manor. It was…everything you could and would dream a house could be and more. There was a ballroom, formal dining and living rooms, an auspicious den, another private den off of a library that…had made her literally drool at the mouth; not counting who knew how many guest bedrooms and the master suite. The kitchen alone had been as large as the whole of the downstairs of her flat, the wine cellar…larger than the upstairs part. And…she had never made mention of her home, never said how it dwarfed Hermione's…

Hermione fought back the lump forming in her throat, trying to swallow the growing taste of bile as her stomach churned as she realized that she was truly not…from the same cloth as Minerva. She never would be. Minerva…came from a world that spoke of elegance…and brown eyes watched as the woman stood fully upright, a soft smile lighting her eyes at having caught her staring. Like the house…she should have known there had been a reason or rather a cause for the woman to be the epitome of the word, elegant.

How was she to help make _this _work, when…it was now becoming apparent at how truly different they were. There was not only the age difference, which, was startling. There was also overcoming their previous relationship as student/teacher. Not counting the issues spawned by both the aforementioned, including how friends would react… Including the fact that they were both, women…and while not frowned upon; it would not be easy with the other issues too. And now…Hermione closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling; there was another obstacle…one she had never even thought of because, Minerva…was not like the Malfoy's and didn't openly flaunt her financial comfort…but it was evident, here. As though looking through a piece of crystal…

She felt a hand brush along her jaw, "Come, let us go to bed." Minerva's voice breaking into her morose thoughts.

Sparkling brown eyes opened, blinking to rapidly worrying ones. "I was thinking that perhaps, I should just go home."

Minerva reached down, fingers curling around Hermione's hand. "And here, I thought you might stay and enjoy the evening." She said lightly.

"Minerva…this…your house…" She shook her head, standing, "And it's phenomenal as are you; but…I can't help but wonder if Ron was right. Am I in this relationship for all the wrong reasons?"

A soft sigh slipped from Minerva's lips, "This is my _home_, Hermione. An extension of who I am, nothing more."

"It's huge and I…my flat is not even an eighth of the size."

"I am not with you because of your flat size." Minerva quipped.

A faint smile tugged at Hermione's lips, "I never imagined you had a house this…vast."

"Most people don't."

"Minerva, I didn't…come after you because I thought you were affluent." Hermione's eyes begging for Minerva to believe her. "You have to believe me…I didn't know."

Minerva outright chuckled, "I know, however, if it will ease your worries I can ask Griphook to redistribute the contents of my vault to various constituents; pending the small request that there remains enough money so as I don't have to move." Hermione gasped, mouth falling open at the absurdity of Minerva's statement. "I fear it would be too hard to find another plot of land to place the family home and for it to remain innocuous."

"I didn't mean, of course you don't…I just…"

"Was joking, Hermione." Minerva began leading them towards the staircase.

* * *

oxox

* * *

Hermione stretched out on the bed, loving the soft cotton against her skin. "Tell me again, why…" She turned to see Minerva coming out of her bathroom in a grey tank top and pair of emerald shorts, hair braided behind her back. "No one would believe me." She murmured, ending her question as she stared at the seemingly unusual sight.

"And why is that?" Minerva questioned stepping beside the bed, "Because I do not wear wizarding robes and a tartan dressing gown every moment of every day."

"That would be the first comment, and then the notion that you would wear something…so…well…"

"Muggle?" Minerva finished.

"Yeah." Hermione went to move, but gentle fingers skimmed across the back of her calf.

"Please, remain." A tender smile lighting green eyes.

"And why are you giving me…a massage?" She went to move, but sure hands kept her at bay.

"You are stressed, my dear. And…need to unwind." Minerva cast a warming spell on the bottle in her hands as she eased onto the bed. "Now, relax." She said while generously pouring some warm massage oil laced with chamomile, lavender and a hint of goldenseal and comfrey into the palm of her hand.

"How am I supposed to do that, lying naked…oh…" She murmured as gentle hands began kneading her left lower leg.

Several long minutes passed, Hermione had long since stopped fighting Minerva's tender, sure strokes; as she began to work on her right leg. "Has Miranda returned your thesis?"

"Mmhhmmm." Hermione didn't bother cracking open an eye, as she continued on. "Wants me to begin conducting research and…awww…sore…" She murmured, before finishing, "Macintyre will publish this summer."

Minerva pondered her statement as her hands slipped down the back of her calf, forcing her mind to remain on tract…as the heady aroma of Hermione's arousal mixed with the oil she began to coat the back of her thighs. _Patience_, she thought as her own body began aching with need. "And did you agree?" She silently hoped not, but knew…that would hardly be the case. Hermione was an intelligent woman, and would undoubtedly begin to research and conduct trials as she had done decades ago. The only difference was that she did not have a professor reviewing her research all those years ago, so her findings had remained…unknown.

"That's tender." Hermione murmured as fingers danced across her I-band; the muscle along the outside part of her thigh, "Oww…" She shifted wanting to escape, but found she couldn't and settled for the occasional wince. "I'd be published by 21." She finally uttered a good ten minutes later as Minerva switched to her other thigh.

"A remarkable achievement." Minerva continued to knead and rub the muscles, and traced the tenderness until she found the pressure point and released it.

"Why do I feel there is a but…about to come?" Hermione muttered into the pillow.

"Merely a question I think you should ask."

Hermione shifted propping herself upon her elbows to look back over her left shoulder, hair cascading forward along her right side. "Why didn't you finish the research and publish it?"

Minerva paused, lifting her gaze up to meet Hermione's. "I did finish it." She answered quietly.

A frown pulled on Hermione's features, "Then why not publish it?"

"Lay down." Minerva whispered, gently touching Hermione's back.

"Minerva…" She began to lay back down, "What did you uncover?" An equal mix of curiosity and concern laced her thick cadence.

"You said…" She poured the warm oil across the whole of her back, "A soul was in the energy."

"Rather energy was alive and basis for a soul." Hermione moaned as strong hands rippled up her back along her spine.

"According to muggle science, matter is a basis of energy."

"Mmmmhmm." She felt her body relaxing deeper into the bed as fingers sunk into her muscles.

"Therefore…" Minerva leaned forward, rubbing the young woman's strong shoulders. "Matter has a soul."

"A stretch…" She could feel the heat of the body leaning over her and moaned…

"But plausible." Minerva breathed as she came back down Hermione's back.

"I suppose." Hermione loved the way her hand's felt as the skimmed up her sides. "But what does this have to do with…ahhhmmmm…" Her thought momentarily broken as fingers gently kneaded the sides of both her breasts. Her legs…innately parted slightly more…as a soft gentle weight remained on her backside as her sides were massaged for several more minutes. Until…finally…she found a voice to continue with, "My thesis? I fail to see the…similarity?"

"What do you recall from you first week of Transfiguration?" Minerva asked as she poured another generous amount of the oil into her hands and then began to massage the tender flesh just north of Hermione's thighs…along her hips…

"Ah…" Hermione's mind was torn between feeling…relaxed and…becoming aroused. "Ahh…that the basis of transfiguration lies within…mmmhmmm."

Minerva felt body respond at the sight of Hermione's innate response, the way her legs…parted wider…again. And without thought she slipped her hands down Hermione's legs, and working up her inner thigh. "Within…?" She questioned as her thumbs teased the flesh so close to the young woman's center…and she then rolled her fingers...up…moving the cheeks in a subtle circular motion.

"Matter…" Hermione ground out, "Transfiguration alters one form of matter into another." As she pushed into the sensual hands as her own fingers tightened around the edges of the pillow.

"And matter…" Minerva leaned forward, running her hands up Hermione's body…but unlike before…she had banished her clothes…and she let her body slide along the slickened warmth…feeling Hermione's body shake at the contact.

"Ummm…." Hermione choked, and thrust her hips up into Minerva's own center. Loving the feel of the soft hairs against her flesh.

"Is energy." Minerva paused as she met Hermione's upwards thrust as she pressed her breasts into the warmth of her back…before slowly pulling away to a moan of displeasure. "Which Masters of Transfiguration can manipulate and…" Minerva's hands continued working down the strong muscles of Hermione's back, down her hips…across the supple flesh of her backside. Without effort, she ran more oil along the edge…knowing from the way her muscles flexed it had touched the desired area while her fingers continued kneading the soft flesh closer and closer to the warmth. "Can redirect."

"Minerva…" Hermione leaned back into her fingers, "I don't…ohhhh…see how…this is relevant…now…" She moaned into her pillow as she pushed back into the kneading…loving the way dripped against her sex…wishing it was Minerva's hands or mouth…or… "Ohh…"

"But it is…" She whispered as she leaned forward, lying upon Hermione's back, "You see…to take Transfiguration…" Hands running down her arms, until her fingers were gripping the backs of Hermione's hands. "And for Master's of the field to know that if they continue to advance that they can…" She kissed Hermione's ear as she flexed her own hips into Hermione, "Manipulate energy…to the point of partial…transfigurations or…"

Hermione bucked her hips, wanting and needing more contact as the reply was ripped from her throat, "Atomic ones."

"Yes…" Minerva breathed, as she began to pull back… "Imagine…a refined master who transfigures an artery into a thread…"

"Subatomic…" She moaned… "To create energy…manipulating matter…" Her mind only aware of two things, the conversation…and…the way Minerva's body and hands felt as they continued to rub…all around her center…

Minerva's thumbs already dropped to the inside of Hermione's legs, massaging eager muscles that rippled with want…desire…as the soft moist hairs tickled her flesh and Hermione's hips flexed in time with her ministrations. "Or…to no longer need polyjuice…" She bit her own lip…drawing a rusty taste to her mouth as she transfigured her throbbing sex…elongating...molding…

"To…what end…" Hermione breathed as she felt hands slid to her hips…and…she bucked again wanting to feel…

"Ohhhhhhh….." They cried in unison as Minerva sank into Hermione's warmth…filling her…

Minerva lost the ability to speak as her hips jerked upwards, body on fire with feeling as her sex was immersed…and Hermione rocked backwards into her…and she could only respond…as her hips jerked again…

And…again…

"Min…" Hermione pushing back and up, thought no longer viable as instinct overcame her…

And she rocked, again…

"Ohhhhhhh…a chiusle…" She murmured as Hermione began moving faster…and faster…her hips meeting each thrust as her fingers dug into soft flesh…

"Plea…se…" Hermione urged as the first tremors began, "Don't…st..op…"

Vaguely Minerva heard Hermione's whimpering as her body clutched against Hermione, feeling sweeping over her…as Hermione's sex tightened around her own…

Her own body tightening as she met a final thrust before everything was lost and feeling overtook her; her body spasming…rippling…shaking…as her murmurings were matched by her lover's before they both collapsed…Minerva's body resting atop Hermione's…spent.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"Professor Mylian." Hermione sped up to catch the elder witch, inwardly grimacing for the soreness the simple process of walking faster caused. Not that she minded, in the slightest; for last night had been…awesome. No, and the word spectacular; still lacked the…overall feeling…emotion…

"Yes, Miss Granger." She said eyeing the glowing woman before her. She had known something had changed a few weeks ago, and even through yesterday, she had assumed the worse in that the young woman had forsaken a relationship that she was sure to be a good fit. Apparently, her assumption had been invalid as the young woman was positively floating.

"I wanted to let you know, that while I consider it an honor to farther my academic merits and future career in the field; I will not be able to spend any additional time on researching my thesis."

"Oh…" The professor was shocked to say the least, "Then perhaps this summer?"

"I'm afraid…" Hermione's body still tingled at the notion as to what mixing energy and matter _could _do… "That, it is not an area I wish to pursue at this time."

"Then I shall ask one of my other students if they wish to…"

"I'm afraid, Professor, that you will need to speak with Headmistress McGonagall regarding proprietary infringement."

Anger flashed in grey eyes, "Is that why you are ceasing your research?" Her ire easily drawing attention of the surrounding students.

"No, my reasons are…" Her center pulsed as she finished, "_Personal_, however, she does have the authority to say who is and is not permitted to work in this field of study."

"We'll see about that." Her professor snapped, whirling around; her maroon robes flourishing around her, "Damn…McGonagall, always meddling in merging transfiguration and energy…won't win this time…"

* * *

oxox

* * *

"So," Ginny leaned back into the chair, "Ron stopped by Harry's last night."

"And…" Hermione came into the living room, two glasses and a partial bottle ensconced in her hands.

"You two are not reconciling, are you?" Ginny shifted as Hermione sat opposite.

"No." Hermione twisted off the small metal cap, "We are not." She paused about to pour the glasses, "Don't tell me you are taking up his side."

Blue eyes blinked back tears, "He's quite taken with you, Hermione. Always has been."

Hermione upended the bottle, pouring a generous measure in both tumblers. "And I love him, Ginny." She stated handing her the brimmed glass. "But, I'm not _in_ love with him."

Ginny took a breath, knowing that she was about to enter into dangerous territory; one that had not been broached since they had first talked of it. As she had been trying to respect Hermione's decision, but now…she was just having a hard time seeing it. "And you think you are in love with McGonagall?"

At the mere thought of Minerva, Hermione felt her body _want_ to respond. It had been two days since the night at the Manor; and still…her body was humming. Granted, she had been exhausted the whole of the following day, but…in a blissful state of exhaustion and utter contentment. Yes, she had drug herself to her classes the following afternoon out of necessity and because she needed to alter her response to Mylian…but outside of that…she had slept. And slept.

And slept. Minerva had even stayed for most of the morning, equally exhausted…sending word to Filius that she had been _delayed_ and would be returning to Hogwarts shortly after lunch.

They had determined that part of their fatigue had been derived from the night before, as their magic had ripped through the Manor blowing out the windows in her suite…amongst a few other locations; thankfully her house elves had magically sealed the room or they would have frozen to death from the winter air.

"Yes, Ginny." She took a sip of her malt whiskey, "I am."

"How can you say that? You've only known her for like…a month, and she was your teacher for Merlin's sake."

"Do you trust me?" Hermione leaned forward, placing her hand on Ginny's knee; ignoring her comments.

"Ah…" Ginny frowned, "Yeah. But what does this have to do with McGonagall?"

"Leglimency…" Hermione whispered as Ginny's eyes went wide…and then the room fell away as they delved into the young witch's mind.

_An image flashed of Ron pacing back and forth in Harry's apartment, "I swear to you it's just a phase, she'll come back…"_

_ "I don't know, Ron." Harry interjected. "When I saw her this last week, she wasn't keen…"_

_ "A girl!" He snapped, "She said she left me for a bloody girl!"_

_ Harry's face balked at his friend's sudden burst of anger…_

And the scene shifted to later, the fire having died way down; leaving just Harry and Ginny. _"Do you think she left him for a woman or…?"_

_ "She did." Ginny whispered into his chest, "And don't ask because…I'm not supposed to know."_

_ "Ginny," Harry leaned back, "Who? I thought Hermione liked Ron, was in love…"  
_

_ "It just…happened." She peered into her boyfriend's worried face._

_ "What do you think? Is she being coerced…? And do I know her?" He flinched, "Even like her?"_

And this time…it was Hermione who shifted the scene, inward. Rousing her most recent memory of Minerva…

And how she had stepped from the loo wearing…a tank and emerald shorts. She could hear her voice…

_ "No one would believe me…"_

_She felt herself smile at the earthy chuckle and her soft quip…and she skipped ahead…loving the way 'her' body had felt atop; skimming across her flesh…_

_ And she focused on the feelings…versus the images…_

_ The build-up of heat…_

_ The passion…_

_ The need…_

_ Until slowly…two bodies came into view…the first streaming rays of light shinning through where the windows once stood…as her hand brushed across the strong lines of Minerva's back…up and across her shoulder until gently grazing across her cheek…_

_ And the love she felt…_

Ginny gasped as the world came back into focus, tears falling from her cheeks as she met Hermione's brown gaze. Her breaths coming out as short pants, as she tried to still her heart…pulse…overwhelming ache…

"I love her, Gin." She said heartfelt as tears continued streaming down friend's face.

Ginny's thoughts were still in disarray as she…tried to sort out her own…thoughts with the new ones she had just been shown…along with the feelings being shared…

Feelings that were so potent, raw…primal…

"I…" She blinked, as her hand found Hermione's. "Know." She answered honestly, having felt their love, the intensity behind their love making… "I won't doubt you again." She reached over, hugging her dear friend, "And I'm sorry, I even did."

"I'd have doubted me too…" She squeezed Ginny back, "If it hadn't been me." She murmured.

Ginny chuckled as they drew back apart, "And…from the feelings…" She wiped the moisture from her cheeks, "I'd say that sex isn't really a problem with you two."

Hermione's face flushed, "I can't believe you."

"Hey…" She picked up her glass, "Not that you haven't asked with Harry."

"I…" Her face turned a shade darker, "Fine." She cleared her throat after taking a deep swallow, "Two nights ago," She paused…unsure how to describe what had happened.

Her mind hearing Ron's commentary…about Malfoy…and…in a way…that's what happened. She had been given a massage that had left her breathless…wanton…and…ohhh…so ready; and Minerva…had…well…she had…fucked her. Hard. And she…had enjoyed every moment; loving the way her hips had thrust against hers…had lost herself in the feeling, in the moment…

And they both…had lost control…

Their magic spewing forth unknown as their bodies heedlessly sought release in the other…

"Yes…?" Ginny asked, practically salivating at the notion of what details she was about to garner.

"We had fantastic sex; and as we climaxed, lost control of our magic and blew out all of the windows in her bedroom."

"I didn't think that that could happen, it's so hard for an adult witch or wizard to lose control of their magic…wow…" She edged closer in her seat, "And did anything else happen to Hogwarts?"

"We weren't at Hogwarts," Hermione explained, "Rather her Manor."

"You went to McGonagall Manor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She…took you there?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, am I missing something?"

"She never takes anyone to her home." Ginny's voice ringing with fascination.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sought understanding, "As in not taking who to her home?"

"As in anyone." Her eyes piercing Hermione's, "As in no one from the Order knew where she lived. It came up one night at home."

"I'm sure Dumbledore knew."

"But no one else did." Ginny stated, "And I mean _no one._"

"Not even Moody?"

"Nope. Nor anyone. It was odd, really. I asked mom about it."

"And?"

"She said that Minerva and Amelia shared a home at Godric's hollow, and that is where they lived, had stately dinner parties…and as for her Manor, she never spoke of it and has not taken anyone there in decades."

* * *

oxxo

* * *

Minerva tiredly sat up, willing her fatigue at bay as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Now is fine."

Filius swept forward into her office, eyeing his dear friend. "Are you sure?"

"Just tired." Minerva openly admitted, "What can I help you with?"

Her diminutive Deputy stopped in front of her, "It can wait until the morrow, Minerva. Why not head on upstairs? Get some rest."

Minerva thought of arguing with her dear friend, but knew that he was right. Perhaps tomorrow, she'd feel more rested. "If it is nothing too serious…"

Filius patted her hand, "It'll hold. I'll see you in the morning." Minerva nodded, standing with a grimace that did not go unnoticed by Filius. "Is that from Wednesday evening?" He asked, concern lacing his soft voice.

Minerva could feel the heat of her blush already burning against her cheeks, at the mere reference regarding what she _had _been doing Wednesday evening. "Yes." She said, brushing past Filius, to keep him from seeing her flushing face.

"Minerva, is it something I should worry about?"

Her fingers tightened on the brass stair rail as she paused and turned back to him, "No, my friend. Just sorting out some personal business."

"Please be careful."

A tender expression passed over her features, "I am." She said as she tiredly made her way up the steps, hoping the fatigue would abate. She barely had the energy to walk the handful of steps to her bedroom, not bothering to shed herself of her robes…

She lay upon the top, eyes drifting close…thoughts returning to the brown eyed vixen who had made her blood boil with desire and her soul lust with need…

As the luscious memory of their potent night together swept over the last tendrils of her consciousness…before her body gave way to oblivion; no longer able to remain awake…body still craving much needed sleep from the mass expenditure of magic she had uncontrollably cast outward in conjunction with Hermione as their bodies found release in the other.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

A/N: _You all are in luck, I couldn't squeeze everything I wanted to into this chapter….so there's another one coming ;) Expect this one to be completed by the end of the coming weekend, and if amply motivated it may be done before then :) As always, hope you enjoyed! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione walked through her flat one last time, just to make sure she had packed everything.

"I can't believe you're moving." Ginny said as she walked through beside her friend. "And to McGonagall Manor no less."

"I don't understand what the big deal is Ginny; we've been seeing each other for three months, and…for the past two, we've been spending almost every evening together. Beside…it just feels right."

Ginny chuckled, "You dated Ron for almost three years and didn't move in with him, and after three months…you are moving in with…McGonagall."

"Minerva," Hermione nodded, "And yeah, I am."

"And do you spend the night at Hogwarts too?"

"It's complicated," Hermione said, "However, the short answer is no."

"Then how do you and…Minerva spend the night together when she stays at Hogwarts and you…you stay at her Manor?" 

Brown eyes sparkled, "Magic." She whispered as her vision warbled and she paused, steadying herself for a moment along the wall.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Just haven't eaten all day."

"Then let's get you out of here…"

"That's just so you can get moved in."

Ginny smiled, "Well, yeah. And your point?"

"Will you _even_ be staying here?"

"About as much as you have been the last two months, but mom doesn't need to know that."

"Then…" Hermione smiled, "I shall of course refrain from mentioning anything else to Molly."

"Thanks." Ginny hugged her friend, "And do come by once you've gotten settled."

"I will." Hermione murmured as she stepped back.

"And bring…McGonagall." 

"I'll try." Hermione turned to step out.

"I thought you were taking the furniture?" Ginny asked.

"You have a greater need for it than I do."

Ginny sprung forward, capturing Hermione again. "You're the best."

oxox

Hermione put her book down as the door opened, "Good evening." She smiled over to Minerva who was already unfastening her hair from the confines of her bun as she passed through the magical corridor. "How were the little rascals today?"

"Not nearly as tiring as listening to Kingsley drone on again about my attending the International Wizarding Conference." Minerva paused, wandlessly closing the door; and ending her day at Hogwarts as she met Hermione's gaze. Hermione had taken to reading in the den in the evening; always within eyeshot of the doorway that led to Hogwarts. It was not a tunnel, she'd spend the better part of week walking one way; rather a magical doorway that the Head of Hogwarts had at their disposal. One that she was taking full advantage of…these past two months. It enabled her to step out of Hogwarts and into her home and vice versa; while the door became a two-way portrait that was able to communicate with her as to whether she was needed at Hogwarts or not. She was able to effectively live at her Manor, versus her rooms at Hogwarts; enabling her to spend time with a certain brown-haired woman who had captured her heart.

"He tried again?" Hermione couldn't help herself as she stared at her lover; these handful of moments were so very precious to her. It was here, away from the world where she had the opportunity to witness the wondrous transformation of the Headmistress of Hogwarts into the sensuous and marvelous woman, Minerva McGonagall.

"He has been rather insistent," Minerva remarked as she unfastened her broach, her eyes scanning across the dark cherry furniture, before again landing upon Hermione. "And you? How did classes go?"

Hermione met Minerva's gaze, "I didn't make it to this afternoon's lab." She saw how green eyes flamed, and her jaw tightened.

"Ohh," Minerva tried not respond negatively, "Everything alright?"

"Ginny helped me move the last of my things and I…felt a bit off; so I decided to come back her and…" A sheepish expression washed over her face, "I just woke up an hour ago."

Concern flashed across regal features, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Hermione stood. "I felt horrible though, Brax ended up fixing two plates of food."

"Didn't eat again?"

Hermione smiled, "Breakfast, with you." She leaned in and felt the world ease as Minerva's arms wrapped around her.

"Lunch typically follows." The last of Minerva's response was silenced as warm lips washed over hers in a slow, lush kiss.

"True," Hermione breathed against wet lips, "But for some reason it always tastes better with you."

"I wish you'd remember to eat slightly more often when I'm not around."

Hermione trailed her finger along Minerva's neck, "I do. But…" Fingertips catching the hem line of Minerva's robe before trailing along the collarbone before sliding down the side of her breast, stroking the tender flesh as brown eyes darkened. "The taste I was craving this afternoon wasn't available."

Despite her fatigue, Minerva could feel her body responding to darkening eyes and thick voice as Hermione's deft fingers slid across her already tightening nipples; a moan slipping unbidden from her lips. "I have a few letters…" Hermione's lips nipped along her jaw, and her head unconsciously granted more access, "I need to write this evening."

"And I have a paper to finish…" Hermione murmured against the warming flesh; "Figured we could both indulge in a short respite…"

Minerva's breath caught as sure hands fully cupped her breast, "Love…I'm tired and…"

"Then let me help you relax." Sure fingers slid down emerald robes, relishing the way Minerva's body trembled against her touch.

"…I don't think…"

"Then don't…" Hermione whispered as she guided Minerva backwards, lips descending upon rosy ones as they begged for entry…and with little resistance, it was granted…as the woman submitted to her advances, willingly.

Their tongues dancing as hands freely roamed across their bodies, Hermione pulling Minerva closer. Needing to feel her warmth, wanting to feel the woman moan into her mouth…to watch as Minerva lost control, to her…

And she felt Minerva slow, "The desk…" Minerva murmured…but Hermione pressed forward.

"I know…" Hermione murmured, "Helping you…with your work." She slipped her fingers through long locks, across soft skin as passion consumed her. Their tongues plunging deeper, fingers pulling tighter; Hermione loving the way Minerva's breaths became slightly more erratic…

She began peeling away her outer robe…unfastening the unseeable hemline that took her weeks to learn how to operate; Minerva's hands moving with greater deftness and proficiency. And Hermione stilled her own desires and banished her lover's clothing along with her own and pushed Minerva backwards…

Papers falling carelessly to the floor as the milky flushed skin was framed by the dark cherry wood and various parchments; Hermione's pulse jumping and center pulsing at how beautiful she looked.

"Hermione…"

The rest of the sentence dying upon Minerva's lips as she greedily brushed the velvety patch of hair; marveling at the moistness already prevalent…as she sucked upon the pebbling flesh, eliciting a rumbling moan… "Still feel like writing a letter?" She quipped as her fingers teased the moist flesh…

"Maybe…in a minute." Minerva huskily replied.

"I somehow doubt that…" Hermione remarked as her body covered Minerva's, their lips crashing against the others.

Oxox

Hermione glanced up, feeling moderately tired, but not overly so. And, she wanted to finish proofing her paper; but her eyes were not upon the scratched parchment rather the woman wearing nothing more than a silk ivory robe. It was tied loosely at her waist, hair braided but unclasped; wisps falling upon her elegant features as the firelight danced across golden frames and milky complexion as she scrolled the document she had received this evening from the Minister.

"You're staring." Minerva stated without looking at up.

A smile curled Hermione's lips. "I am, and everyone once in a while…it would be nice if you _didn't _notice."

Emerald eyes twinkled, "It's rather difficult not to when your gaze hasn't shifted in ten minutes."

"I daresay, it stems from your years as a professor."

"Undoubtedly." Minerva idly remarked.

"Fine…I'm filing a complaint with Hogwarts." At this Minerva finally glanced up, amusement prevalent across her features.

"Ohh, and what interesting letter will be gracing my desk in the morning?"

"That the Head of Hogwarts should have taken steps to prevent an unnecessary acquisition of a skill that is at times annoying to one's lover."

A deep, rich laugh spilled from Minerva's lips. "Oh, how I would have wished to see Albus' face upon receiving such a letter."

"Amelia never found it…unsettling?" Hermione questioned, "You always seem to know when I'm looking or…not."

"The question my dear is not whether she found it unsettling; rather you?"

"I just, with Ron; I knew that once engrossed, he would hardly know I was within the room. And you…" She stood and covered the short distance to the bed, laying upon the other side and turning to Minerva on her side. "Always are so attentive."

Minerva reached upwards, pulling her glasses off to meet brown eyes with her own. "So are you."

"No, I don't think it is anywhere near comparable; I hardly notice when you are glancing towards me while reading while you…_always_ notice."

"I see at times you still place me upon a pedestal."

Hermione immediately answered, a dread swelling in her breast at her remark. "No, that isn't it." She peered deeply into the woman's eyes opposite. "Not at all. So, please don't think that. We both already have enough insecurities regarding our relationship. I merely…with you…" She stood and absently let her paper fall into the recently vacated chair; moving closer to her lover. "Our relationship is nothing like the one I had with Ron; and I just…" She crawled across the bed, bringing her closer to the woman she was falling more in love with as each day passed. "Am amazed at how _wonderful_ you really are. There is no pedestal, just admiration and an overwhelming sense of fortune that you let me in enough so that I can see you."

A light frown pulled at the corners of her lips, "Hermione, if anyone is fortunate in this relationship; it is I. I have no idea what you find so fascinating in me; but…I am thankful that whatever I did has snared you." Fingers loosely sifted through brown locks, "For however long I can."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hermione crooned as she tipped her head closer, "Ever."

They shared a warm, gentle kiss before a thickly accented voice broke the air; "Please don't make a commitment that can't be kept."

"I didn't." Hermione murmured.

"And when I'm old and grey…" Minerva's question came out quieter than a whisper, tears shining in emerald eyes. "You'll need to move on…"

"You forget that I'll be older too."

"But still over fifty years younger than I." A tear slipped down ebony lashes, and with reverent slowness, Hermione reached up and gently brushed it away.

"You are brilliant, passionate, beautiful, sensual, funny, loving, brave and uncannily witty." She stated, staring into watery eyes. "I don't understand why you would question my _wanting _to be with you or stay with you; I love you, Minerva. I want to grow older with you, I want to be with you…watch as the laugh lines become more pronounced, and witness the first strands of gray begin to intersperse in your lovely mane of black until it is all grey…and be thankful that I am the one who is beside you; loving you and being loved by you."

"That's what I worry about, my dear." Minerva quietly replied, "One day you'll look back and while you won't regret being with me, you will…regret all the things that you will have missed by being in a relationship with me."

"I won't…"

Minerva's fingers came up, brushing the soft lines of her neck, her jaw…temple…thumb grazing her cheek. "You will, it's natural. And while I may be new, loving and mysterious…

Minerva's lips covered hers in a loving, sensual kiss; pouring her feelings for the other woman into her kiss, hoping to convey an inkling of the love she felt for Hermione transfer. Soft, inviting, lush lips cascaded upon the other, "There will come a time, when that won't be true."

"It'll never happen." Hermione murmured as sure hands unfastened her robe and skimmed across the plains of her stomach, along her side and a moan slipped unbidden from her lips as her breasts swelled and nipples hardened; a rush of heat pulsing through her center, body already craving for Minerva's skilled touch.

"Don't…" Minerva's body pinning Hermione's as lips nipped at her collarbone. "Love. No hollow promises…" She whispered against the heated flesh as fingers kneaded the soft flesh of Hermione's breasts, relishing the way coral nipples felt against her.

"I'm not." Hermione's hands trying to pull Minerva upwards, but felt the energy leave her as warm lips engulfed her right breast, suckling…pulling…and her head shifted deeper into the pillow. "I…love…you." She crooned into the candlelight room, beginning to lose conscious thought as Minerva's kisses upon her flesh intensified. Her body flushing with need, relishing the way long legs and milky calves felt as they slid along hers, as lips tugged upon her nipples and she mindlessly finished her thought from earlier. "Forever…"

Minerva pushed herself upwards, crashing her lips against Hermione's; their robes vanishing…

Moans becoming swallowed as their bodies innately molded against the other, tongues plunging deeply into the others…as nipples slid warmly across their counterpart…

Hips delving into warmth…

Bodies arching forward…as lips danced hungrily across moist havens…

Both wanting to become lost in their lover's passionate embrace; greedily taking and giving as their bodies moved…

Legs wrapping around the other, opening up…as mouths eagerly sought similar refuge in their mutual warmth…

Heated centers sinking…causing lips to break apart as a guttural moan slipped from Minerva's throat.

"You…feel so…right." Hermione's whispered as her hands pulled Minerva closer and her farther into the silken heat.

Piercing sea green eyes stared into dark, rich brown ones; "So do you." Minerva's Gaelic lilt sending shivers across Hermione's skin.

For a moment, their bodies remained motionless as they remained riveted…eyes staring into the other's soul.

Both staring into windows of love.

Before their bodies began moving, no longer able to suppress their need.

Their passion wrapping around the other, as if becoming a physical representation of their love. Their warmth driving their need, their hips thrusting…tongues matching their rhythm…breasts and skin skimming across heated flesh.

Both women falling into a realm of bliss…as consciousness fell by the way side...

Bodies responding…

"Y…es." Hermione's lips breaking from Minerva's. "Pl…ease." Her head falling into the bed, the edge of the pillow pushing her hair forward. "Ohh…yes…Minerva…" She thrust upwards, feeling her lover's body…long black tresses falling onto Minerva's shoulders as her head snapped back…

And she pushed again...

And again…

"I…want to feel you…" Hermione breathed as her fingers tightened along Minerva's hips, pulling her into the thrust…

"…Her…moine." Minerva innately stated as her body fell off the precipice…

Hermione felt the trembles that seemed to shake Minerva's body as a flush of warmth coated her center as she met Minerva's hips… "Oh…hhh…my love…." She clutched the solid warmth of her lover as her own orgasm ripped through her system.

oxox

Minerva paused at the noise, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione took a deep, staggering breath feeling the cold sweat run down her back as she wiped it from her brow. "Fine." She swallowed, "Just a bit of upset stomach."

Minerva opened the door, surprising her young lover. "Can you go to St. Mungos this morning before your classes?"

"It's nothing." Hermione replied.

"An upset stomach is nothing," She stepped closer, "Getting sick is something entirely different."

"I didn't…"

Minerva gently shook her head, "Need I remind you that I have an acute sense of smell."

Hermione's lips involuntarily curved upwards, "First your years as a professor…now your animagus…I'm sensing a conspiracy."

"Dear…"

"Fine," Hermione turned away, and to her reflection. "I'll go." She went to step to the sink, but felt fingers curl around her arm; halting her movement.

"Thank you." Minerva whispered into her ear as she drew her into a hug from behind.

Hermione collapsed into her embrace, "I'm sure it is nothing." Their eyes locked through the mirror, "However, better safe than sorry." She stated aloud, mirroring Minerva's thoughts.

Oxox

It was with a vague sense of numbness, that Hermione found herself literally stumbling through the doorway from the Manor and into Minerva's office. Her mind still ringing with what the healer had stated. And…the very real and unsettling notion of what she had to relay to Minerva.

_How…?_

She heard a voice, and found herself staring into gold eyes…

_Gold? _

She blinked again, and somehow…she was sitting on the sofa, green eyes worriedly staring into her own; rosy lips moving.

And she forced herself to listen, but it really wasn't making any sense. But it didn't really matter; because…she could deal with the rest in a few minutes, after she took a nap. Yes…a nap; because she was so tired all of a sudden, and she'd much rather share the news after a brief respite.

oxox

Minerva flooed back to her office, feeling weightless.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Albus asked as she idly banished the soot.

"Hmmmm…." She flicked her gaze up to her friend, "I'm sorry, what was that Albus?"

"What did Helena have to say?"

"I…"

"Minerva." Albus restated, his concern and her lack of answers drawing the entire congregation of portraits' stare. "What did Helena say?"

"It seems…" She forced herself to swallow, a blush creeping up her cheeks at what she was about to say, "That Hermione's pregnant, and I'm going to have a daughter." Albus' eyes bulged, Severus choked and the rest of the room openly gaped, except for Dily's.

"How…is that possible?" Everard asked in a voice two octaves higher.

Dily's suddenly appeared beside the elder wizard, and she was patting his hand. "She's a transfiguration mistress; Everard dear. And a fairly adept one at that, I'm sure you can sort it out."

Albus cleared his throat, turning to his long time friend. "I believe, congratulations is in order."

"Thank you." She stated, sincerely.

"What are you going to tell the Prophet?" Fortescue asked, knowing how Minerva despised being in the limelight. And…as their relationship was anything but ordinary given their age difference; adding the rarity of a same gender birthing…it would be extremely difficult for them to keep it quiet given the nature of their notoriety.

"For now, nothing." She swept around her desk, "As Hermione and I still need to adjust to the notion; let alone speak about it."

Oxox

"I never…" Hermione felt her throat catch, "Thought it was possible to become pregnant…"

At this, Minerva's milky cheeks darkened. "It seems our evening at the Manor…"

"When you transfigured…"

Minerva mutely nodded.

"It transfigured…everything?" Hermione asked, but could easily read the answer upon her face. And Hermione didn't blink, eyes riveted upon Minerva's wanting to capture the whole of her reaction. "Are you sure?" 

"About having a child?" Minerva asked, "No." She stated honestly, "It is not something I had planned on, especially at this stage in my life." She wrapped her fingers around Hermione's, "I had given up on having a family and children; believing the children attending Hogwarts would be mine. But…that's changed." Her voice breaking, "Because of you."

"Minerva…I would love to have a child with you, but…not without you."

She leaned in, kissing tender flesh. "I have no intention of going anywhere."

"Even when your daughter is up at three in the morning crying?" 

"Even then," Minerva murmured against plump lips. "As long as you're by my side."

"I already told you," Hermione's hand trailed along Minerva's cheek, "I'm never leaving."

Oxox

Ron stared at her, "Your what?"

"Pregnant." Hermione repeated.

He stumbled backwards, "I'm…going to be ….a …father?"

Hermione blinked, "What?"

"A…father…" Ron reiterated more to himself than to her. "I can't…" He shook his head, "Wow. I'm going to be a dad."

"No, Ron you're not."

"Huh?"

"You are not my child's father." 

"What?" Ron asked again, "How can you say that, unless…you've slept with someone else…." A hint of anger lacing his words, "Because you said you left me for a woman; and…that's impossible, so…" 

"Oh, just shut up." Hermione snapped, "And listen for one damn second."

He clamped his mouth shut, ears and cheeks matching the flame in his hair.

"I am pregnant, and no; I have not been sleeping around with the everyone, _like you_ since I broke up two months ago. Quite the contrary, I have only been with one person."

"That's an outright lie; because it's impossible for you to get pregnant with a woman…"

"Under normal circumstances; but the woman I am seeing happens to be rather adept at transfiguration." She paused and felt a measure of satisfaction as his eyes bugged outwards and face flushed three shades of scarlet. "So, she and I are going to have a child; and while I thought of Harry being the godfather…it just didn't feel right, Ron. I know this is asking an awful lot; but it would mean a great deal to me."

He unabashedly stared, not knowing what to say as the stark reality began to sink in; Hermione had moved on. Unequivocally and irrevocably moved on with her life; to the point that she was going to have a child with someone else. And it wasn't going to be him, not now…and apparently not ever.

"Take your time, this is not something I want an answer on today; it's just…well…I wanted to ask you and give you ample time to digest it." 

He blinked again while forcing the gravel in his throat, downward. _What do you say to the woman who you believes holds your heart, that you just found out that…she would never whisper I love you again? _"I…" He swallowed again, "I'll have to think about it, Hermione."

"I know." She could see the tears threatening against his eyes, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Yeah."

She leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you next week over at Harry's." She started to walk away, but his strained voice stopped her.

"Do Harry and Ginny know?" 

"Not yet." She met his harrowing gaze with a loving one, "I was going to go tell them tomorrow evening."

"Why…did you tell me before them?" He asked.

"Because, Ron I do _love _you, very much." She held up her hand to stay his comment, "I'm just not in love with you."

"Who…_are_ you in love with?" He ground out, believing that he could win her away from any woman who had managed to ensnare _his _Hermione. How couldn't he? He was young, talented…was a pureblood; though that wasn't _that _big of a deal, was famous, good looking…

"Minerva." Hermione simply stated.

"As in…McGonagall?" He asked utterly shocked as a small part of his brain began negating almost all of his attributes, as they did not compare to the woman named.

Oxox

Minerva lowered the transfiguration journal as Hermione returned through the floo, a hint of soot lining her face and robes. "Good evening."

Hermione's face instantly lifted, "And to you." She banished the soot.

"How did your conversation go?" She inquired, hoping it went well; as her and Mr. Weasley's relationship was very important to Hermione.

"Alright." She drew off her outer cloak, "Was a bit shocked when I told him who I was seeing and that you were the other parent; not him."

"Ahhh…" Minerva reached up and peeled her glasses away from her face, "And how did that go?"

"A little shaky, but…" She paused beside Minerva, "Overall, well. And how did your conversation with Helena go?"

Minerva's brow quirked, "A wee bit embarrassing, but I survived and she would be thrilled to be the godmother."

"And you're alright with Ron being the godfather?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Minerva asked while wandlessly banishing the back of the couch, causing Hermione to fall forward and into her arms.

Hermione stared up into green eyes, breathlessly. Silently marveling at Minerva's emotional capacity, it seemed endless; as was her trust. And if it was at all possible, she found herself falling even deeper into the bottomless chasm of love. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." Minerva uttered as she placed a soft kiss on her lips before Hermione adjusted herself and laid on her back; using Minerva as a pillow while holding the text up for her lover…Minerva's fingers idly trailing across the soft flesh as both women settled in, the fire crackling in the background, as they read the latest research on vegetable transfigurations and nutrition.

Oxox

_A/N: Sorry, the last several weeks have been…poor add into the fact that this chapter did not *want* to be written. Hence, the delay. There will be an epilogue to this; look for it this week, barring any more emergencies. As always, hope you enjoyed! _


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Albus Dumbledore, along with the rest of gallery of esteemed Headmistresses and Headmasters of Hogwarts, momentarily glanced up as the flames danced to life; two distinct and very welcome forms stepping into the office. A smile already curing the tips of his lips as his eyes continued gazing over his half moon spectacles, as fingers desperately pulled the other closer.

"Do we have time?" Hermione murmured as her body innately responded to her lover's welcome touch that traveled down her neck while she herself nipped at Minerva's ear.

"Filius is watching Rose till morning." Minerva countered.

"Did I mention how much…" She pulled back, "I love you?" Eyes already dark with passion.

"Not since dawn." Minerva whispered in response as Hermione's fingers deftly unfastened her cloak.

"I do." Hermione proclaimed.

"And I you." Soft lips recanted as she gently claimed waiting wet ones; tongues slowly, gently yielding to the other as the plunged deeply into hidden treasures. Her hands beginning to quickly shed first Hermione's outer cloak, followed by her inner…

"The door…" Hermione murmured as her head fell backwards, easily succumbing to Minerva's deft hands and found herself against a soft mattress pressing along the back of her knees. There were times she marveled Minerva's expertise in transfiguration; but on evenings like this…she was far more thankful than awestruck.

"Already locked." Came the heady reply as she pushed Hermione back onto the bed, her warmth coming to rest atop Hermione's.

Brown eyes twinkled as she leaned forward, "I missed you too."

"Now that Rose is a bit older," Minerva kissed down her jaw, "Perhaps we'll have…"

"More time for each other?" Hermione finished as she pushed Minerva over, onto her back.

"The thought did cross my mind." Minerva breathed as Hermione banished her clothes.

"Oh…you are so beautiful, Minerva…" Hermione stated as her hand slid along the soft contours of milky skin; relishing the way her breasts eagerly responded to her touch and how only flecks of emerald remained against the molten hunter green eyes staring back at her. With aching slowness, she kissed the warm flesh…the skin pebbling and she felt her pulse quicken as stilted breaths came out from rosy lips. Seconds slipped by…her methodic ministrations teasing, and finally fulfilling as she lavished the tantalizing flesh, softly hued buds as throaty moans of pleasure danced upon her skin.

With difficulty, Minerva coaxed Hermione up, capturing her lips as she molded her body into the lush curves of her lover; sliding her leg up and then down as her fingers drew Hermione's head and mouth closer…sinking into the thick chestnut mane. "However I did have other thoughts…" Minerva shifted, pushing her body forward and Hermione onto her back.

"Hmmm." Hermione's fingers clutching at Minerva's hips, bringing the luscious, heady warmth closer to her own. "What other thoughts?"

"Having another child…" She watched as lidded, passion filled eyes tried to focus upon her; wonderment, shock, love all reflecting back beneath the lust. "With me."

"Minerva…" She slowly reached up, drawing a hand down the elegant lines of her jaw. "I…" She leaned forward, taking the sweat taste of rosy lips as a wetness graced both of their cheeks; though neither knew who it stemmed from. And it didn't matter as Hermione expressed how much she relished the notion. Tongues eagerly delving…as hands roamed…

And Albus stretched, nodding to the rest of the portraits; it was time that they leave to give them a hint of privacy. He watched as one by one, they left…

Until only Salazar remained, and with a soft motion…he indicated to Dumbledore it was time for _him_ to leave too. Albus' cast one final glance towards the women, his face flushing before vanishing to one of his other frames.

Salazar, however, remained for a moment more…eyes watching as Minerva's body sunk into Hermione's…the way their faces portrayed love…and how open and unreserved the normally stalwart woman was; his curiosity finally abated regarding the enigmatic Headmistress. She controlled her emotions like her magic; with profound deftness. However, as their bodies began to move in a heated rhythm; it became apparent that no matter the ability to control...even the mighty Gryffindor fell to the laws of nature as cries of need, proclamations of love…moans of lust filled the air.

Standing he went to step from his portrait, knowing that a long dismal night awaited him at the last home outside of Hogwarts that still held his portrait; his long since abandoned castle where he got to stare into the cold dark, snow vista. However, Hermione's pleas graced his ears; he knew he'd have warm thoughts to keep him company and he left the two women alone. A faint smile upon his lips that while he never would have sought companionship with a woman like Minerva McGonagall or even Granger; but…as he stepped into the tattered remnants of his family home, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with either woman.

However, knowing that neither woman would fancy him; their love was bound to the other.

* * *

Xoxo

_A/N: To Tigertales; sorry this wasn't done sooner for your birthday. As for other updates/stories; going to try and work on either Should Have or Have Little Faith in between Bonding updates. My goal is to finish all my open stories, save for Bonding before the Holidays and then wrap up Bonding. Thank you very much for your wondrous notes & reviews; they have been most appreciated! I do hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
